


The Intern

by imyoursncentineo, noahsfreckles



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom, Noah Centineo x Original Female Character
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Co-workers, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Intern, Intern Noah Centineo, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Smutty, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, fashion - Freeform, magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyoursncentineo/pseuds/imyoursncentineo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsfreckles/pseuds/noahsfreckles
Summary: Noah's hopes are high with an internship for the magazine Spotlight, which should put him in a great spot to get a job in the fashion industry. His boss, Mackenzie Adams, is insufferable and making his life miserable, until he finds out she can give him a lot more than work assignments.
Relationships: Noah Centineo/Original Character(s), Noah Centineo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. One

I walk out of the elevator on the top floor of a twenty story building for my interview for an internship. I had just graduated from college in May, got my fashion degree and I've been going to interviews since, it's a new year and I hope this one is a good one for me. Spotlight Magazine is very prestigious in the field, so getting this job will put me in a good spot.

I go up the desk as the secretary looks at me, and points to the chairs with two other guys and five girls waiting for their interviews. "Thank you," I say even though we didn't say anything to each other.

I sit down in an open chair between a girl and guy. The girl smiles at me and I smile back. "Jack Jackson," I hear a man say and the guy next to me gets up. This place seems to have a lot more like a 'fashion vibe' than the others that I've been to so far. I pull out my phone and start checking how many other options I have if this interview doesn't go well. Not that much. Great. The door opens, Jack walks back through and he groans as he walks out the main doors. "Britney Sanders." The girl across from me gets up and heads back. Two minutes she walks back through the door and exits the main doors. _Maybe this won't take a long as I thought._

I put my phone in my pocket and wait my turn. Everyone that has been in the waiting area with me has been called back and walked right back out two minutes later and now I'm waiting for my turn.

"Noah Centineo."

I get up and walk over to the door with the man who called my name. "Hi Noah, how are you? My name is Josh, please follow me." I follow him back to an office and I see a name on the door; Mackenzie Adams. We walk into the room with the name on the door.

"She will be here in a moment. Take a seat and don't touch anything," the guy says and I nod.

I take a seat in front of the desk and wait for whoever 'she' is. I look at the clock on the desk; 10:23am, I start looking around the room while I wait. I see a small bar on one of the book shelves against the wall and some books on it. I don't really see too many personal items around the room, maybe she's new at this position and hasn't had time to decorate.

I look at the clock again; 10:33am. I start looking around again when I notice a small plaque on her wall, I get up to look at it and it's just a plaque someone gave her.

**Best friends since birth Mackenzie and Elle** **.**

I walk back over to the chair and sit back down just when a lady walks in with brown medium length hair, that's braided into a side braid wearing a black pencil dress that has a slit from her midcalf to knee and sits down in front of me and I get a good look at her. She has ice blue eyes and nice lips that are painted a dark pale maroon.

"Who are you?" She says annoyed and grabs her phone from the desk.

"Noah Centineo." I say and expect her to start the interview but doesn't, so I start to talk. "I'm looking forward to working on your magazine, I know you work with the best designers and photographe..." I can't even finish my sentence as she interrupts me.

"Whatever you're hired. I'm so sick of interviewing people. Be here by 8 am tomorrow morning." she says as she starts typing on her phone.

"Um okay," I say looking confused. _I got the job? What? What kind of interview was this?_ "Leave," she says annoyed and turns her attention back to her phone.

I quickly get up and head towards the door, "Norman, leave your number and info with the Abbi."

I stop by the door and look at her, "It's actually Noah."

"What?" She asks as she looks up from her phone.

"My name is Noah not Norman," I say and walk out the door.

I walk out the door I came through and walk up to the desk with the secretary, "Are you Abbi?"

"Yes, I am." She says softly and looks at me.

"The lady told me to give you my info because she hired me." I say and she looks at me a little shocked.

"Oh okay, Miss Adams is her name." She starts typing away on her computer. "Name?"

"Noah Centineo."

"And you spell that how," she laughs a little and I spell it out for her. "Number?"

"213-555-0139."

"Please come back at 7 so we can fill out paperwork and you can be ready to work at 8 am sharp. And it will give you just enough time to get her Starbuck order from downstairs in the morning and learn a few things," Abbi says and looks up from the computer and at me.

"Okay, thanks Abbi," I say and smile softly at her.

"See you tomorrow, Noah," she says and smiles as her phone starts to ring.

I walk out the door and press down on the elevator button and wait. I get in, press one, and ride it down to the lobby and head out to my car. As I drive home I think about my weird 'not so interview' interview. Miss Adams seems like a bitch, hopefully I don't work with her.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I arrive at the building on time and head inside to the elevator when I see Abbi walking towards me. "Morning Abbi," I say as I walk into the elevator.

"Morning Noah," she says and smiles.

We head up to the twentieth floor and get out. We head inside our office and Abbi sits down at her desk. "Ready for me to ask a bunch of questions?" she says and laughs a little.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I joke.

We spend the next twenty minutes doing my paperwork until Abbi tells me that I'm assigned to be indeed Miss Adams intern. _Oh fuck, just when I thought this could be a nice place to get some work experience. There goes my luck._ My new boss will call me whenever she needs something, Abbi says as I try to look cheerful but on the inside I can't be more pleased after how rude she was yesterday during the interview.

"So why did her last intern leave?" I ask.

"Just between you and me?" She replies. I nod. "The intern couldn't take it anymore. It was around one of our busiest time of year, our Spring edition and Miss Adams would constantly text and call her with random things she needed for a photoshoot or something she would need her to buy for some event. One day the intern was here and just started yelling at Miss Adams and Miss Adams called security and that was the last we saw of her. The next day, Miss Adams wanted to interview new interns. No one lasted as long as her, we've done like five different interviews since then."

"Oh wow. That's just the motivation I needed to begin my work here," I say in a sarcastic way, laughing a little.

"Yeah. She can be a little bitchy sometimes." _Great, just great, she's rude and a bitchy boss. She has the whole package._

"Let's hope for the best then Abbi," I say as I shrugg a little."This job, it's an opportunity so I'll try not to bitch about her mood that much." I say as I look at Abbi.

"Well she may be nice today since it is Friday and she will have her coffee and her bear claw which you still need to get," she says, showing me the elevator with her index finger.

"What's her order?" I ask.

"Just go down to Starbucks and tell the barista that you're Miss Adams new intern and they will know what you need." She says just as the phone starts ringing.

"Okay thanks Abbi." I head to the elevator and downstairs, I quickly get in line at the Starbucks on the second floor of the building. The line goes pretty quick which I'm thankful for.

"Hi welcome to Starbucks what can I get you?" The barista says when I reach the order area. "I'm Miss Adams new intern and I need her regular."

"Oh okay. Good luck." She laughs slightly. _Great. More confirmation of my doomed destiny ahead._

"Thanks." I step off to the side and wait for the order. _What have I gotten myself into? Not one person has said Miss Adams is enjoyable. I guess I'll just have to see how she is. I wouldn't want to have to keep interviewing people all the time because someone can't take it. I will make the internship work, I worked at a restaurant during high school, I can handle a bitchy boss. And if I wanna be in the magazine industry_ _,_ _I'm going to have to deal with bitchy people._

"Miss Adams?" Another barista calls and pulls me away from my thoughts, I take the drink and bag, I head back upstairs. I don't see Abbi when I walk in so I go to the office where l had my interview and find her.

"There is a certain way Miss Adams likes her coffee and bear claw," Abbi says when she sees me. I hand her the drink and bag, she takes them, places the drink on the left side of the desk next to her mouse for her computer and then places the bag on the right next to the keyboard. "She will want them like this everyday. If she tells you she wants a different food item come tell me and I'll know where she wants them placed."

"Will do." I look at her desk and all the items she has on it. "Do I have a desk?"

"Yeah, it's this one," she says and we walk back out of Miss Adams office to a desk right outside her door. "You can decorate it however you want, just no big things and not a lot of things. Miss Adams hates clutter, you may think it's not cluttered but she may think so."

"Okay, no clutter and no big items. Is there anyone I need to know before I start?"

"Her best friend is Elle, she is petite, has brown hair, has a couple tattoos on her arm. She has a nose ring. She usually shows up on Fridays for lunch so she usually just goes right into her office." I nod. "And there's oh wait, they broke up a couple of months ago, so there is no boyfriend or significant other for you to know about. The guy who called you back for your interview is the director of the photography section of the magazine, so he'll be around a lot. You already met him. His name is Josh. He's her other best friend."

"Okay. I think I get it. Is there anything I need to know for when she gets here?" I ask and look around the office. "She will probably go right in her office and then drink her Starbucks and eat her bear claw and then yell your name. She'll most likely get it wrong no matter how many times you tell her."

"She called me Norman yesterday but I corrected her." I say.

She looks at me shocked and says, "You corrected her. Oh um," she bites her lip.

"What?"

"No matter what. Don't correct her. She can call you Norman or the Queen of England and you'll have to accept it. Unless you want to be out of here next week.."

"Got it. Hi, I'm Norman," I joke.

"Hi Norman, I'm Ashley. I was Ashley for a whole year," she says laughing a little. "So you shush. OK?" I nod.

We start laughing then we hear the door open in the front and stop. "I better get to the desk. Stay here till Miss Adams calls for you, try to look busy, and answer any call with Miss Adams' office, how can I help you?"

"Gotcha. Thanks for all the useful info Abbi." I said thankfully as she walks away and I sit down at my desk. I turn on the computer and start looking around the room, I spot a couple more desks, I look to see what they have on their desks. Looks like a couple photos in frames and a name plate. Not too much.

My computer dings and I look at it, there's a little chat window at the bottom.

Abbi: hey I forgot to give you your sign in stuff so everyone can communicate with you. It's NoahCent and your password is abbiisawesome and you can change that if you want. 😁

Tiffany: okay thanks  
Tiffany: what the... my name is Tiffany.  
Tiffany: lol

I sign out of the screen and sign in using the info Abbi gave me.

Abbi: just a warning she should be here in two minutes.

NoahCent: thanks. What's my email?

Abbi: NoahCent@spotlightmagazine.com password is Abbiisawesome 😂

NoahCent: 🙄 definitely changing that password

I sign into my email and I see an email, it's from Abbi and the subject is **VERY IMPORTANT**. I open it and it has all the names of the other employees, heads of each department, clients, photographers and designers with all their emails, contacts in the messaging system, and their phone extensions and a list of everyone who can just walk into Miss Adams office without an appointment. I change the password for my email and the login for the computer.

Abbi: she's here.

I try to look busy on the computer as she walks past my desk. No 'good morning'. No hi at all. _Great. So it begins._ She walks into her office and I hear her drop her bag on the floor or somewhere and sit down in her chair, I hear the bag crinkling and then silence. "Norman!"

My eyes go wide, I remember what Abbi said and I quickly get out of the chair and go to her doorway. "Y-Yes, Miss Adams?"

"Do you have an email and messenger set up? And does Abbi have your number?" Miss Adams asks and looks towards me standing in the doorway.

"Yes to all, m'am."

"Come sit," she says and quickly motions to the chair in front of her desk.

I walk in her office and sit down, I look at her and really look at her. Beneath the attitude, she has medium length hair that is in a side braid, the prettiest ice blue eyes I've ever seen, she is tanned but not overly tan and from what I remember she was maybe 5'7 or 5'8.

She starts to say something when there's a knock on the door and she looks up and smiles. "Josh, c'mon in."

"Kenzie. How's everything here with Mr. Centineo, the new intern??" He smirks at me when I turn around to look at him.

"Norman.. You may go now." Miss Adams says.

I quickly get up and leave the room, walking past Josh and I feel him checking me out. I sit down at my desk when I hear Josh say, "damn he's fiiiinnneee."

"Who?" Miss Adams asks.

"Your intern."

I don't hear any more comments from her as I'm approaching my desk.

I roll my eyes and message Abbi.

NoahCent: what am I supposed to be doing? She didn't tell me anything.

Abbi: Has Josh gone in?

NoahCent: Yeah.

Abbi: They're gossiping then she'll call you in, give it fifteen minutes.

NoahCent: Josh said I was fine lol

Abbi: 🙄  
Abbi: he flirts with anyone with two legs and a 🍆 so don't go feeling too special.

NoahCent: and there went my ego 😢

Abbi: you are special 🙄  
Abbi: finally Josh has someone to flirt with since all the other interns were girls.

NoahCent: oh joy. I'm a piece of candy then. 😉

"Norman!" Miss Adams yells. I quickly get up from my chair and go over to the door, "yes Miss Adams."

"Come sit." I walk over to the chair I was sitting in before next to Josh.

"I'm going to need you to go into town and get some things for Josh and a photo shoot."

I quickly pull out my notepad and pen to take notes. Josh looks at me and says, "someone's old fashioned and quick on their feet," he says pleasantly surprised.

Miss Adams starts naming off stuff they need and I keep up for the most part but she just keeps going and going so I write down what I can catch. "Do any of these need to be a certain color or will any color do?" I ask trying to distract her long enough that I can write out more.

"Any color but white, red, and yellow," Josh says and smirks at me.

"Will any size do?" I look at Josh and then Miss Adams.

Josh licks his lips and smirks at me then looks at Miss Adams, "get the biggest they have. The bigger, the better," he says laughing as Miss Adams rolls her eyes at him.

"That will be all, Norman" Miss Adams says and holds up her hand towards me with a credit card in it.

I lean up to take the card from Miss Adams as Josh is still flirty laughing, "when do you need the stuff by?"

"By Monday, first thing," Josh says and I lean back in the chair. "I'll text you if we need anything throughout the weekend. You are free to go today. But keep your phone on you in case _I_ , I mean _we_ need anything from you," Miss Adams says.

"Yes Miss Adams and Josh," I say and smile at Miss Adams then Josh then I get up and go to the door. "Is there anything you want me to get you before I leave? A drink? A snack?"

"Actually if..." Josh starts to say.

"No, that will be all Norman. See you Monday." Miss Adams says cutting Josh off.

"See you two," I say as I leave the room. I go back to my desk and message Abbi.

NoahCent: so I'm free to go get supplies and MA told me to keep my phone on me all weekend. Is this a good thing or bad?

Abbi: this is the test to know if you will last, she did this with Tiffany. She lasted the first weekend and half the next week. So, don't blow it.

NoahCent: I will pass and not quit no matter what she does to me. You will see me all of next week and every day after that.

Abbi: you're focused 👍🏻 good luck. Stop by my desk before you leave.

NoahCent: 👍🏻

Josh walks out of the office and stops at the desk, "How much of that did you actually catch?" I pull out my notepad and show him the list.

"Wow. You got like ninety percent, better than most people. Here's the rest of the list, don't let her know I helped you," he says, smirking at me.

"Why are you helping me?" I question.

"To be honest I'm not quite sure. You seem like you're a hard worker and you're not that bad to look at either," he says and laughs a little.

"Thanks, I think." I laugh a little and he hands me back my notepad. "Thanks." I take my notepad and set it on the desk, Josh looks over at the door then leaves my desk and heads off towards his. I assume.

I close out the chat and close my computer down then grab my phone, I head to Abbi's desk. She hands me a note then answers the phone. I open the note;

**M** **y number in case MA asks for some crazy things and you need to vent. Good luck.**  
**223-555-0234**  
**Abbi**

I smile and nod as she keeps talking on the phone, she holds up a finger but keeps talking. "Okay I'll tell him Miss Adams." She hangs up the phone and looks at me, "she wants you to add some things to your list."

I pull out my notepad and pen from my bag and go to the list. "Okay. Ready."

"Five six inch candles, seven red roses, they must be real, and eight nine inch pencils." I write those all out and repeat them to Abbi and she nods. "Good luck," she says but doesn't sound too confident.

"Thanks." I laugh a little.

"If you need any help, just give me a call. My boyfriend is having lunch with his father on Sunday. It's their father/son day. So I'll be free."

"Thanks again." I said, still looking kinda confused..

"Don't be afraid to text. I know how it is." Abbi says before I turn away from her desk.

I nod and put her note in my jacket pocket and head to the elevator. I don't hear from Miss Adams until seven that night at home which surprises me. I thought it would be as soon as I left the office.

Miss Adams: We need 7 black plastic chairs.

Noah: Adding it to the list.

I turn my attention back to the tv and get back into my movie. I end up ordering a pizza and watching movies for the rest of the night. Miss Adams only texts me five more times before I head to bed for the night.


	2. Two

I spend most of the weekend trying to find everything on Miss Adams' list, finding all the stuff she keeps texting me about, and stuff she tells me to not get even though I have already bought it.

Monday morning rolls around and I pack half of everything into my car and take it to the space Miss Adams tells me to. I go back home and pack everything else, I grab my suit from my room, I put it in the passenger side of my car and drive the rest of the stuff to the space.

I head towards the mens' room when I see Miss Adams walking towards me when I'm still in my sweat pants and black t-shirt with my suit over my shoulder on the hanger.

"Good morning, Norman." Miss Adams says then looks over my attire and crosses her arms.

"Morning Miss Adams, everything you told me to get is in the space and items you told me to get and decided not to want are also in there. Everything in the middle of the room is everything you wanted and everything in the back along the wall are items you said you wanted and changed your mind. Everything has a note on it so you can decide later which items do you want." I open the door and show her how I set everything up in case she wasn't paying attention. She looks at the stuff neatly organized and uncrosses her arms and looks at me. _I don't know her body language yet, but I bet she's surprised. Even though in my life I'm kinda messy, I'm pretty good at organizing stuff._

"I had already bought them when you informed me that you didn't want them, I have the receipts for everything in case you need me to return anything or everything. And the reason why I am dressed like this is because I didn't want to ruin my suit today, I was just on my way to change before I headed to get your Starbucks order. I'm sorry it wasn't in your office before you arrived, it won't happen again.

"Don't let it happen again." She says and walks away.

I stand there for a moment and then realized I haven't changed so I head towards the mens' room and change into my suit. I quickly take my clothes out to my car and then head to Starbucks to get Miss Adams order. I quickly head up to her office and Abbi looks at me like 'you're in trouble.' I quickly head to her office and the door is closed, I softly knock on it, and wait. I don't get a response so I knock a little louder then I hear the door open and I see Josh behind it.

"Hi Noah."

"Hi Josh, does Miss Adams want her Starbucks?" I bite my lip a little.

"Aww you're too cute. Yes, I'll give it to her," Josh says.

I hand it to him, he leans back in the door and listens to Miss Adams say something then leans his head back out, "Kenzie says meet us in the space in thirty minutes and try not to be late this time."

"I am so sorry about that still."

"It's okay Noah, she was here early. Don't worry about it. She's just being a bitch cause her boyfr-"

"Josh get in here!" Miss Adams yells and Josh rolls his eyes. "Thirty minutes." Josh says and then closes the door.

I move away from the door and sit down at my desk turning on my computer, trying to look busy until it's time to go. The door opens five minutes later and Josh walks out, he stops at my desk causing me to look up at him, "You impressed me."

"How?" I ask looking at him confused.

"You're the only intern who has ever done that assignment like that. Everyone else returns the items after Kenzie says she doesn't want them anymore, and even if they did keep them, they never bring them to the space like you did. So no matter what Kenzie says, you impressed me Mister."

"Is she going to kill me?" I jokingly say.

"No, she's secretly impressed too. I know her. Don't let her scare you." He says and grabs my shoulder, "Her bark is worse than her bite," he winks.

"Got it. Thanks Josh." I say and nod.

Josh lets go of my shoulder and walks off to his office when I notice the time, I get up from my desk and head down to the space, ten minutes early. I go in the room and start setting the things out so they can look at them better. Around fifteen minutes later, they come in and start talking to each other as I stand over by the wall and watch them.

"Norman," Miss Adams says and I look up, I walk over to them.

"Yes?"

"I need you to take everything back that's pink and blue and all the chairs." She motions around the room.

"Would you like me to return everything that you change your mind about too?" I look at her then I look at Josh.

"Yes, everything but the flowers and the candles. That will be all I need from you today. Keep your phone on you." Miss Adams says and her and Josh, who happily winks at me, head for the door.

"Okay Miss Adams and Josh."

I start moving all the items that she wants from the piles and placing them in a new pile. I continue to work for a few minutes when I start to get hot and I take off my sports jacket and place it on one of the chairs. I keep working for what feels like forever when I finally get everything sorted, I take most of everything out to my car and load it up. I leave all the bigger items for later when I head back down to the space, I pick up the vase that I had put all the roses in and grab my jacket and head back to my desk. I set my jacket on the chair, I grab the water bottle from my desk and pour the water in the vase and I knock on Miss Adams door.

"Come in." I hear from the other side of the door. I carefully open the door and walk in. "What is this?"

"Hi Miss Adams, I didn't want the flowers to go to waste so I thought I would bring them up for you....your office. To decorate your office." I say and place the vase on the side of her desk out of the way and look at her.

"How's the returns coming? Do you have the credit card with you?" She asks and looks at her computer going back to whatever she was doing before I came in.

"They're going fine, I'm about to go out and return everything. And yes, I do have the card." I reach into my back pocket, pull out my wallet, and get the card out for her. I hand it to her but she's not looking at me so I set it down on the desk. "Is there anything I can get you before I leave for the day?"

"No. You may leave now." She says coldly and takes the card and puts it inside the desk drawer. I do as asked and leave her office. I grab my jacket and head towards the elevator.

"Noah?" Abbi says from behind her desk.

"Yeah?" I turn and walk over to the desk.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I gotta go return everything Josh and Miss Adams didn't want."

"Oh, I was going to see if you wanted to get food. I haven't taken my lunch yet." She says sadly.

"Oh, sorry I can't today but maybe tomorrow if I'm not running all over town buying everything back." I am a little annoyed but I try not to show it.

"Okay. Well try to see a positive in this, you're not stuck behind a desk all day." She says cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well I'll see you tomorrow." I say and Abbi smiles.

"Bye Norman," she laughs and waves at me.

I turn and head towards the elevator, to head off to the stores to return the things.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Around ten o'clock that night I finally get home, I toss a pizza in the oven, head up to my room, change into some sweats, and head back downstairs. I grab a water from the fridge then head into the living room. I plop down on the couch and grab the remote to find something to watch while the pizza cooks. I leave it on some channel with Rick and Morty and get up to check on the pizza and to see what else I have to drink.

My phone vibrates twenty minutes later and I half groan but grab it anyways.

**Kyle sent you a message.**

I unlock my phone and open the message.

Kyle: Hey, you alive?

Noah: hey, yeah it's been a long day though.

I lean back on the couch and continue to text Kyle.

Kyle: what happened, trouble at work?

Noah: my boss is a bitch or just has a bad attitude about everything I can't figure her out yet. But I'm gonna keep going until they fire me. I need this experience, I just wish my boss didn't suck so much.

Kyle: That sucks. Is she at least hot?

Noah: She's alright, but her attitude is a major turn off.

Kyle: So she would be your type if she didn't have an attitude?

Noah: probably not.  
Noah: I do have one person who is interested in me though.

Kyle: Is she at least cute?

Noah: 😂  
Noah: He's not really my type.

Kyle: I see, but you're at least expanding your options... 😂

Noah: He's also her bff so I can't talk about her to him. He has been helpful though with her.

Kyle: So you have a bf now, who would have known Cent.

Noah: Yeah. He's kinda hot too. We're getting married in the spring. You'll be my maid of honor.

Kyle: I'd be honored. So how's the internship work going?

Noah: boring and annoying in a way. They gave me this super long list of things they needed for a photoshoot and I ended up taking 90% of it back to the stores, they just wanted to see if I would get everything. That's all I've done so far. At least I'm the first intern who did that assignment right, Josh said.

Kyle: that's good, I think.

Noah: Oh and I'm supposed to keep my phone on me 24/7 in case she needs something.

Kyle: you sound like an on call slave.

Noah: it honestly hasn't been that bad. Now watch I'll get is text from her.

Kyle: Good luck bro. Hang in there!

Noah: Thanks.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

A couple weeks later, I wake up in the morning and head into the shower, I do my normal routine and then get out, get dressed and head off to the office early. I go to Starbucks and get Miss Adams' order and place it in her office. I go to my desk and I check my emails and phone calls.

Abbi: Hey Noah, Miss Adams just called and said she needs to see you in the photo studio.

NoahCent: Okay thanks.

I get up and head down to the photo studio, I find Josh and Miss Adams but there's another man with them.

"Ah Norman, glad you could finally join us," Miss Adams says and I try not to roll my eyes. I walk into the room more and wait for someone to tell me why I'm here.

"This is Ryan and he's our photographer for the magazine and he wanted to meet the new intern that will be helping out with the new cover and his name is Noah not Norman," Josh says and looks at Miss Adams and shakes his head at her and Ryan holds out his hand. I hold out my hand and we shake hands.

"Hello, Noah. Nice to meet you. Have you modeled before?" Ryan asks.

'Oh um," I start to say confused when Josh says something.

"He would be a great model. Maybe he could model for the magazine soon. What do you think Kenzie?"

I turn and look at Miss Adams and she looks me up and down and shrugs. Josh rolls his eyes and messes up my hair and a little nodding to himself.

"No, I haven't modeled before, never thought about it, honestly," I say after Josh messes my hair.

Miss Adams rolls her eyes then starts talking to Ryan and Josh about something. Once they're finished talking I'm informed of my new assignment of helping Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment and kudos are always welcomed. ♥


	3. Three

Two months have past and let me just tell you things haven't really changed. Miss Adams still has an attitude with me, still calls me Norman not Noah, she texts me way more no matter what the time and expects me to be there on the drop of a hat even at 3 AM when I'm sleeping. Abbi and I have hung out at lunch a few times, but once Miss Adams found out she changed when we could go on lunch. I don't get what her issue is with me but it's getting really old. Josh and I are closer and we joke around with each other.

I finally have a night off from the office, Kyle and I are going to one of our buddy Arty's shows, I'm on my way over to his apartment right now. I head up to his apartment and walk in like normal. "Kyle! I'm here." I walk into the kitchen and grab a water when Kyle comes out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Kyle asks.

"Your car or mine?" I ask as we head towards the door, Kyle grabs his keys off the hook and we walk out into the hallway, I grab the elevator as Kyle locks up. We take his car to the show, head backstage and hang out with Arty until it's time for him to go on. We head to the stage with him and hang out in the back, dancing, and goofing around.

The show ends like two hours later so we decide to go to a bar and grab some food. It's Kyle, Arty, and a few other friends that were at the show. We all pile into a booth and order a bunch of random food, we start talking among ourselves until the food shows up.

After we eat a few people decide to go home, so it's just Kyle, Arty, and me. We decide to order a round of drinks, I head up to the bar to order them when I'm waiting for the barista to make them, I start looking around the bar and I see a woman in some tight black jeans and a leather jacket, I can't see what else she's wearing but damn, she looks good. I check her out for a few more seconds before my drinks come, I head back to the booth with them and set them down.

"Bathroom," I say to the guys then leave the table. I walk by the woman's table again and I see she's with some guy now, so I don't check her out again. I head in the bathroom and wash my hands when I'm done, I head back out to the table when I see Kyle walking past me and laugh. I go back to the booth and start talking with Arty about the show. Kyle comes back and we start talking more.

Around an hour later, Arty decides he's going to head home, so Kyle and I order some water and hang out for a little longer.

"I think someone is staring over here. Do you see a familiar face?" Kyle says expectantly.

"No. I was checking this woman out earlier but never saw her face, who's looking over here?"

"She's sitting over with a guy in the corner, looks like she's on a date but definitely looks bored."

I slowly pretend to stretch and look over my shoulder and my eyes go wide when I see who it is. _Miss Adams_. I quickly turn back around, "Dude, that's boss!" I whisper yell.

"What?" Kyle says and looks behind me to see if she's still looking over here. "She's not looking over here anymore, okay now she is."

"What do I do? Does she know it's me? I take a large drink of my water and look at Kyle for help.

"Dude, breathe. She does keep looking over here. Maybe text her...I don't know dude, I've never been in this situation before. This work has really stressed you out." He looks behind me again, "She just got up, the guy stood up too, she said something to him and he sat back down. Okay she's walking this way. Pretend to be talking to me."

I see her walk by and she doesn't stop or say anything. Kyle turns around to check her ass out and I roll my eyes and kick him under the table. "Ow." He frowns at me and I laugh. My phone vibrates and I groan when I see who texted me, _Miss Adams_.

Miss Adams: I need a pack of four triple A batteries tomorrow morning.

Noah: 👍

"Did she see you?" Kyle says when I turn my phone over.

"No, she asked me to bring her batteries tomorrow. Random, I know. She always asks for the most random things in the middle of the night." Kyle starts laughing then I do too.

"Has she ever drunk texted you?"

"No. She just asks stuff for work."

"You?"

"Me what?" I look at him like he's insane.

"Have she ever told you to come over?"

"Ew! Dude, no!"

"Dude, she's hot!"

"Ew."

He just shakes his head at me. "Let's head home."

We get out of the booth and head off to Kyle's so I can get my car and head home. "See ya soon bro," Kyle says and we bro hug and I head off to my car and home.

**Miss Adams POV**

I walk into the bar where I'm supposed to meet my Beets match, / _They come up with the weirdest names for dating apps nowadays. What does Beets even mean anyways?_ / I get there like ten minutes early, I grab a table in the corner so I can see the rest of the bar. I see a group of guys and girls are in a big booth near the front of the bar. I look at them when I notice one of them, Norman, I mean _Noah_. He seems so happy and carefree outside work. He's laughing and joking with his friends.

I get up to go get a drink and the barista hands it to me right away even though how busy they are, I thank her and go back to my table when I notice some of Noah's booth leaving. _Is he leaving too?_ He doesn't, it's only him and two other guys. I see him get up and go to the bar to get something to drink when I turn away from him and pretend to look in my purse.

"Excuse me? Are you Cherry?" A gentleman says behind me.

I turn and smile, "Yes I am, Tom?" _He looks nothing like his photo, typical._ He nods and I go take my spot at the table and he sits down. "I just ordered my drink, I wasn't sure what to order you."

"Oh that's okay, I'll go get something," Tom says and smiles.

I notice Noah walking towards the restrooms as Tom starts talking again and I'm honestly bored already. The only reason I clicked match is because he had suspenders in his profile. I pretend to pay attention to him. I see Noah walk back over to his friends.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, did you want a refill or anything?" Tom asks as he stands up.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks," I smile. _Yeah, for you to actually look like your photos and not be the total opposite._

I look over at the table again and see Noah laughing and joking with his friends. I wonder what he would look like in suspenders, I bite my lip softly trying to visualize it when Tom comes back.

We spend the next thirty minutes Tom mostly talking cause I'm bored and uninterested. I nod and smile at the right spots and thank god he doesn't ask me any questions. I notice one of Noah's friends leaving and his other friend go up and get drinks.

I look over towards Noah when his friend notices me looking over at them, I quickly avert my eyes back to Tom and listen for the first time tonight. I keep l looking over at their booth when his friend tells him again and I see Noah trying to be smooth and looking over his shoulder. He quickly turns his head back and I laugh a little in my head.

I decide now is the time, I pretend my phone vibrates and I look at it, "Oh shit my friend just got pulled over I have to go." I stand up and Tom does too. "I'm sorry but this isn't working for me, Tom. Don't message me again," I say which makes Tom sit back down and I grab my jacket and phone and head towards the front door. _Another night only with my electronic boyfriend, yay. Shit he died this morning and nothing is open right now on this side of town. Ugh._

Once outside I pull out my phone and text Noah, knowing he'll see it and probably freak out.

Miss Adams: I need a pack of four triple A batteries tomorrow morning.

Noah:👍

I put my phone away and call Josh to talk to him about my date.

Josh: Was it that bad? It's only midnight.

Kenzie: He looked nothing like his photos and he was balding. His profile said he was 23 and he looked 50, Josh, 50!

Josh: I'm sorry Kenz I bet there's actually hotter guys out there who are 23 and look 23. Just give it some time.

Kenzie: I can't even go home and have play time, I'm out of batteries. Maybe I should just order a new boyfriend.

Josh: You have been complaining about him lately. Maybe you should order an intern to come over and help you out. 😋😏😉

Kenzie: 🙄🙄🙄

Kenzie: Guess what. He's at the bar right now.

Josh: It's a sign Kenzie! Go back and get him and let him _organize_ you!

Kenzie: Whatever Josh. I'm his boss. And I'm pretty sure scared of me.  
Kenzie: I'm home so I'm going to go. Love you

Josh: Love you and think about what I said, let Noah work his intern magic on you lady. Kisses 💙

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It's been a few days later and nothing has really happened at the office, Josh is still trying to plant that Noah looks at me like he wants to help me out in the bedroom, but I don't think so. I'm working on some emails when Noah knocks on the door. He opens the door carrying some packages and starts saying where they're from.

"This one is from Best Buy." I motion to the chair next to him and he places it there. "Gucci." I reach for it and he sets it on my desk. I look back at the computer when he starts talking about a package that doesn't have an address on it and I pop my head up fast.

"This one doesn't have who it's from. Do you want me to open and see what it is?" Noah asks and looks at the box to me.

"No! I mean no. I'll open myself, I think it's something I ordered off Amazon a couple days ago, _More like from a sex store._ You can take the Best Buy package, Josh got you a new keyboard. And then go get Starbucks."

"Yes Miss Adams," he says and grabs the package and leaves closing the door behind him. I hear Josh start talking to him and I groan. _Fuck my life._

Josh walks in the office a few minutes later, sits down in front of me and looks at the packages on my desk and looks at me when he spots the non-return label one, he raises his eyebrow at me and starts laughing. I just shake my head at him and go back to working on my computer.

"Did our little intern deliver your new boyfriend?" Josh says and laughs again.

"Maybe." I say monotone.

Josh starts laughing more, "Was he a good intern, ask to open it and investigate what it was?"

"Maybe."

Josh starts laughing harder and I yell at him to stop laughing. It's not that funny then he just looks at me and does his 'are you serious' look and I start laughing too.

"I don't know what I would have done if he opened and found out what it was."

"Oh I know what you _could_ have done. Had him help you test it out. Kenz, I love you, but you so need to get laid and soon. You're such a bitch to him and everyone in the office," Josh says, and I roll my eyes.

"For your info I got some action last night and I am not a bitch to him. He needs to learn how to do things."

"I'm not talking action from your boyfriends, I'm talking real ripping your clothes off and fucking till you can't walk for a week kind of action, and you haven't had any of that since Trevor."

"Don't bring him into this convo. He was an asshat. Good in bed but an asshat nevertheless."

"I bet Noah could be better," Josh says, and I groan.

"Why do you want me to get together with Noah so much, he's my intern, that's all," I say and look at my computer.

"Because he's attractive, smart, good dresser, nice, and I bet he's you know," he says and wiggles his eyebrows as I look at him.

"No, I don't know Josh. What?"

"I bet he's one of those guys who are quiet irl but a beast in the sack. You know what they say 'quiet in the streets, freak in the sheets."

"And now you're thinking about if he is or not, aren't you Kenz? Don't you dare lie either." I laugh a little and think of what Josh is saying. _Could he really be a freak?_

"Maybe. Maybe not."

There's a sudden knock on the door and Josh starts laughing, "There's our leading man now."

"Josh shut up! And answer the door."

He gets up and answers the door and they talk a little as Josh laughs, Josh gets the Starbucks and comes back in and starts laughing again. "Shut up! It's not that funny, Josh."


	4. Four

Miss Adams: Come to my office.

NoahCent: Yes ma’am.

I get up and head to her door and knock on it. “Come in.” I open the door and walk in, I close the door behind me and walk over to one of the chairs and sit down.

“We are going to have an office party and you are going to plan it all. I have a list of venues and caterers. I want only the best there.” She hands over the list and I start looking over it. “The party needs to be on May 3rd at 8 or 9 pm, Abbi has been informed that she needs to send you a list of employees. Everyone is allowed to have a plus one but no one under 21, since there will be alcohol.” She opens a small desk drawer and pulls out a credit card. “This card has all the money you will need for the party, don’t use all of it.” I reach up and take it from her. “If you have any questions, send them all in one email. I’ll respond accordingly. Now you may go.”

I get up from the chair and take everything she gave me. I sit down at my desk and message Abbi for the updated list of employees. I start working on the calls and emails. _How this party will be, maybe Miss Adams will be nicer if she drinks? She looked like she was having a good time at the bar minus the date part of it. Will I need a date? I haven’t been on a date since I started this job, I don’t wanna bring just any one. I miss sex._ I laugh a little after I think that. _Look at me thinking about sex at work, god I need to get laid and soon. Focus, Noah. Don’t blow this._

My computer dings bringing me out of my thoughts and I look at my computer and it’s the employee list from Abbi, I thank her then go back to work.

I start my email to Miss Adams explaining everything and I ask her a few questions, nothing too major, just questions the places asked about and I wasn’t sure about the answers. I message her that I am going to go home for the night and if she needs me my phone will be on. I pack up everything I need to take home and head towards the elevator when I notice no one is in the office still. I grab my phone and notice it’s 8 pm at night, I call the elevator and head downstairs. I get in my car and put everything I have to bring home when I notice I didn't grab my notes for the party, so I head back upstairs to grab them.

I call the elevator back and get in, I head into the office and over to my desk, I notice Miss Adams’ door still closed and the lights on. I grab the notes from my desk when I hear Miss Adams talking to someone, I can’t hear what she’s saying though. I press my ear to the door and listen, “Oh right there. Yes, just like that. Oh that feels good. Don’t stop.” My eyes go wide, _Does she have someone in there with her? I don’t hear anyone._ I hear a loud moan come from behind the door. _Oh god._ I can feel myself hardening the more I listen. I hear a male’s voice but it doesn’t sound like he’s in there with her though. _Is she having phone sex? Cause if so that’s even hotter._ I hear her start moaning louder and louder and the guy moaning more, she moans loudly and then I don’t hear the guy after that. _Did she orgasm and hang up on him? Is she that type of woman?_ I take a calming breath and listen to what she’s doing now, I hear her softly moan once more then I don’t hear anything. I carefully move away from the door and take another breath to calm down before heading downstairs to my car. I take a deep breath, and calm down a little once I’m in the car. _What’s happening to me? With her? I need to get laid._ I look up when I hear the elevator ding, I see Miss Adams walk out and get into her car then head off. I wait for a few more minutes to see if anyone else comes out but no one shows up. _Fuck I really need to get laid and stop being this nosy._ I take another deep breath and start the car, I buckle up and head home.

A week has passed and I’m working on the final orders for the party, I email Miss Adams everything that is done and finalized when I see Josh walking towards her door and I shake my head no.

“What was that about?” Josh asked and stopped at my desk.

“She’s in a mood and said no one is allowed in, not even you. She specifically said not even Josh, so if you go in there I am not responsible for anything that happens to you.”

Josh just laughs and walks past my desk and walks into Miss Adams office when I hear her yelling at him, I don’t hear anything from him but the next thing I see is Josh walking back out of the office looking kinda confused.

“Told you,” is all I say and he just shakes his head and walks back to his office.

I decide to leave early today since it’s Friday and Kyle and I are going out tonight to a bar to celebrate one of our friend’s birthdays. I start packing up when I hear my name being yelled, I hop out of my chair and knock on the door quickly and enter. “Yes?”

“I need you to go down to the studio and help Ryan with some photos for the magazine.”

“Yes, ma’am. Did you need anything before I go downstairs?”

“No.” she says without even looking at me.

I take that as my sign to leave so I head out of her office and go down to the studio. I see Josh when I walk in and he smiles.

“Noah! Just the man we’ve been looking for.” He looks me up and down and smirks.

“I don’t like how you're smirking, it's very evil on you,” I say when I see someone walk over with a rack of suits. “What is this?”

“You are going to fill in for Diego as our model since he is out sick with the flu,” Josh says and walks over to the rack of suits and starts pulling them off and holding them next to me.

“Wait what? You want **me** to model for the magazine. Is Miss Adams okay with this? I don’t wanna get in trouble with her.”

“Who told you to come down here? Kenzie?” I nod my head. “Then she is aware of what's going on. Now go try on this one.” He hands me a black suit on a hanger and I head off to the restroom to try it on.

I head back into the studio in the suit which consists of black pants, a white shirt, and dark navy blue suspenders but I’m still wearing my dark blue shoes. I don’t say anything when I walk back in and Josh just laughs.

“Damn boy, you look amazing.” Josh says and walks over to me and pulls me onto the set that consists of a girl who looks around my age and Ryan, “You two are on a red carpet event, just have fun with it.” Josh moves off the set and I look at the girl.

Ryan starts telling us how to pose and we follow along for a little while until Ryan stops taking photos and I start goofing around with the suspenders and pulling on them and talking to the girl when I hear the camera going off, I stop.

“Noah, keep doing what you're doing. These are better photos, Melissa, interact with him. Good good.” Ryan keeps shooting us while we’re just goofing around, laughing, and smiling.

We keep taking photos for another ten minutes before they have us change outfits. We come back and take more photos. We’re down there for another two hours before they decide they have enough photos. Melissa and I go change back into our clothes and when I come back in I see some of the photos on the computer scene, they look better than I thought, hopefully they like them.

“Am I free to go?” I ask and Josh looks at me and calls me over to the computer. “Do you see this?” He points to the screen with me and Melissa, “This is amazing, you two killed it. Kenzie is going to be so impressed with these photos. You seriously need to look into modeling if this whole business thing doesn’t work out for you.”

I look from Josh to the computer screen and bite my lip. “Um thanks but I was just doing my job, no need to call Calvin Klein or anything.” I wink at Josh and he laughs.

“You need to say thank you to Kenzie for agreeing to this, not me but yes you are free to go. But we will be using you again if any of our models are sick.” I roll my eyes and he laughs, “Get out of here before I make you go on set and pose for me for personal collection.”

My eyes go wide and Josh laughs, I head back up to my desk. I check to see if I have any new messages or emails and I don’t so I start packing up to head home. I go over to Miss Adams door when I hear her and someone else talking. When I remember today is Friday and her best friend, Elle is here. I cautiously knock on the door and wait for a response.

The door suddenly opens and I jump back a little, “Yes?” Elle says and looks at me.

“I-I just wanted to see if you or Miss Adams wants anything before I leave for the day.”

She looks back inside the office and then back at me, “No, we’re good, Noah. You can leave.”

“Oh okay, thanks. See you next week. I’ll have my phone on if she wants me.” I say to Elle, and she nods and turns back, closing the door behind her. I walk over to my desk and grab my stuff and head to the elevator.

I arrive home about twenty minutes later, I take a shower and get ready for the night out. I dress in dark jeans, a black shirt, and a black light jacket. I grab my wallet and phone from the nightstand and head back down to my car and head towards the bar.

I park and text Kyle that I’m here and he responds that he has a table in the back. I head inside to find Kyle, I find him quickly. I sit down and he hands me a beer. “Thanks.”

“How was the boss today?” Kyle asks and then takes a drink of his beer.

“Not bad, she was in a mood, luckily she didn’t yell at me once, but she did yell at Josh even though I warned him and her best friend, Elle was there like every Friday.” I take a drink and look at Kyle.

“Is Elle hot? You never mentioned her before.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I roll my eyes.

“She’s okay, she’s petite and has brown hair. I’ve barely even seen here cause once she arrives they never come out and Miss Adams never calls me for anything which is a plus for me,” I laugh.

We hang out for about thirty minutes before everyone starts arriving for the birthday celebration. We are in the back of the bar having fun, we all head to the dance floor and start dancing in groups when I see a cute blonde dancing alone and I head over to dance with her. We start dancing for a while and just enjoying each other's company when Kyle calls me over for cake. I whisper in her ear I need to go but I’ll be back when she nods, turns around, and hands me a card smirking. I put the card in my pocket and walks over to the cake table and we all start singing happy birthday. We all get a piece of cake and hang out more until some of the people start heading home, making everyone else start hanging out in smaller circles.

I head to the bathroom and see the blonde again but this time she‘s with some guy and they seem close. I head into the bathroom, use it, and wash my hands and head back out to the party when I see someone talking to Kyle. I get closer and notice who he’s talking to and I stop. _Elle._ I start looking around the bar to see if I can see Miss Adams when I finally spot her talking to the blonde I was dancing with and my eyes go wide. _Fuck. What are the odds?_

Kyle then notices me and calls me over and I slowly make my way over to him and...Elle. “Noah this is-”

“Elle.” We both say at the same time and Kyle looks at me confused.

“Miss Adams’ bestie,” I say and his eyes go wide.

“Hi Elle,” I say to her and she smiles and says hi back. I look at Kyle and shake my head at him.

“Oh shit,” Kyle says and looks at me then at Elle. “Is she here too?” I nod, and Kyle says shit again. Elle looks at me then at Kyle. I look over my shoulder to where Miss Adams and the blonde are and Kyle looks in that direction too. “Oh. Isn’t that the blonde-”

“Nope!” I say a little aggressive and Kyle stops talking. “So what brings you out, Elle?” I say to deviate attention from my dance partner.

“Oh we’re just out to have a fun night for April’s birthday, she turned 21 yesterday, she’s the cute blonde that’s with Kenzie.” _Oh shit_. I bite my lip then look over my shoulder again and Miss Adams and April then back at Elle. “She’s not going to come over here so don’t worry your curly head.”

“What?”

“You keep looking at Mackenzie and April. Mackenzie isn’t going to come over here so don’t worry. She doesn’t even know you’re here. Relax Noah, you’re not at work!” Elle says as I take a deep breath and calm down.

“Okay. I’ll let you two talk,” I wink at Kyle and Elle then walk away back to our table and take a long drink of my beer and sit down. I keep looking over towards Miss Adams and April to see if they see me but they don’t or if they do they don’t come over. I take another deep breath and remember the card April gave me, I pull it out of my pocket and look at it.

**April A.**

**213-555-0135**

_Does the A stand for Adams? Shit I’m so screwed if it does. Will April say something about me? Noah just breathe and stop freaking out, you were just dancing with her. You did nothing wrong._

I take a deep breath and notice Kyle coming over to the table.“You are so screwed. That’s the blonde you were dancing with, I found out Miss Adams’ niece.” Kyle says as he sits down at the table. I drop my head on the table and groan loudly, as Kyle pats on my back and laughs. 

I groan again and look up at him, “you can stop laughing at any time.”

He laughs some more then says, “Elle said she won’t tell on you and April is too drunk to remember you.”

“Let’s go get some food. It looks like I need to fill up on junk food to get over this.,” I say avoiding the whole subject and gets up from the table and starts walking towards the exit when I see Elle and Miss Adams walking in my direction and I keep my head down and just walk past them. 


	5. Five

A week has gone by and Miss Adams hasn’t said anything about the bar so I think she didn’t see me or if she did she’s not saying anything. I wake up Saturday morning with eight texts and I groan. I unlock my phone and look over them.

Miss Adams: I need you to come into the office tomorrow.

Miss Adams: bring food you’ll be here most of the day.

Miss Adams: you can wear street clothes

Miss Adams: hey sexy I miss you- J

Miss Adams: ignore that last message.

Miss Adams: be here at 10am

Kyle: Elle and I are going out tonight

Kyle: we’re going to the bar

Noah to Miss Adams: Okay Miss Adams I will be there.

Noah to Kyle: I got called into work tomorrow ugh

I get out of bed and take a shower, I slowly wash my body and hair thinking over why I have to go to the office on a Sunday. I slowly get out and walk back to my room and toss on some sweats and boxers then head downstairs to find some food. I spend most of the day on the couch watching TV and eating random food.

Around ten that night Kyle texts me and tells me how good his date is going so far and I text back with a thumbs up. If Kyle and Elle start dating I’m going to see Miss Adams more. _Ugh my life sucks and I’m horny. I haven’t had any action other than my hand in like two months. Ugh I need to get laid._

I grab my phone and open a new dating app named Beets that I have on there and start looking at the girls on it. I find a couple of cute girls and message them, I start looking at other girls when one of the girls I message responds. We talk for a little while while I watch TV, she stops replying so I go back to watching TV.

I get up to get some food and come back, I flip the TV to HBO and there’s some sex scene on with a brunette and I start watching it. I can feel myself getting turned on, I quickly finish my food, grab my phone, and head up to my room. I get on the bed and pull my sweats and briefs down, I grab my phone and open my incognito window and click my favorites tab, clicking on a porn I enjoy. I get some lotion on my hand and begin to start jerking myself off while watching the porn. I speed my hand up with what's going on on my screen, I tease my head a little with my thumb and moan loudly. I keep sliding my hand up and down faster, teasing my head every so often. “Fuck.” I lean my head back and start picturing the girl from the video on my lap and I speed my hand up. “Mmm fuck yes harder. Yes, just like that baby.” I groan louder as I get closer, “Yes, baby don’t stop.” I groan when my phone buzzes for a text and I see that it's Miss Adams and I groan loudly as I start picturing her on my lap instead of the girl in the video. I squeeze my hand tighter around my cock as I groan loudly again when I remember her having phone sex her office. “Fuck I’m gonna…” I groan loudly and keep stroking as I cum hard and lean my head back, closing my eyes. I keep stroking until I stop cumming, I lay my head back as I catch my breath. _Fuck. Did I just picture Miss Adams and cum harder than I have in a while? What the fuck...I’m so doomed. How am I supposed to work with her tomorrow and not think of her on my lap now?_

I grab my phone, turn off the porn, and close out of the window, I open my messages and answer Miss Adams back. She doesn’t want anything, just reminded me to come in tomorrow. I groan again and lay back on my pillows.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Today has been hell. Miss Adams and Josh have me running around the whole city trying to find things for a photo shoot that has to be done today since someone at the printing office accidentally deleted the photos before they could print them. I’m so glad I’m not stuck in the office with Miss Adams though, I had a dream about her and when I woke up I was so hard I had to get off twice before coming into the office.

I arrive back at the office for the tenth time today and go downstairs to the photo studio and deliver everything they had me to get when I see Miss Adams bending over at the computer that shows all the photos. _Fuck. Not now._ I walk over by Josh and watch Ryan take photos, “Hey cutie,” Josh says and I say hey back. I try to keep my eyes off Miss Adams and focus on the photo shoot when she calls my name and waves me over to her. I groan softly and walk over, “Did you get the silly spring?”

“Yes, six cans like you told me, blue and pink.” I walk over to the bags and grab them for her, I hand her the bag and look over at Josh. Miss Adams calls Josh over and hands him the cans, Josh then goes over to Ryan and tells him their idea.

I stand back behind everyone, trying to stay out of the way. Miss Adams is behind the computer bending over in her black pencil dress showing off all her curves. _Fuck, Noah keep your thoughts clean._ I look over at Josh and Ryan trying not to look at Miss Adams body and butt.

“Noah?” Miss Adams calls and I turn to look at her, she motions for me to come over with her finger and I hold in a groan. I walk over to her and stand away from her as much as I can without being obvious. “Will you go get our regulars from Starbucks?”

“Any food?” I ask as I head towards the door, she shakes her head no, I walk out the door and head down to Starbucks. I order our regulars and stand in line, I head back to the studio when I have our orders. I give Josh his and Ryan’s and I walk over and set Miss Adams’ down beside her and move back to the spot I’ve been hanging out at, watching over everything.

I try to keep my focus on the photo shoot and not Miss Adams but I can’t help myself when she’s bent over, innocently displaying her body. _I can be behind her right now. Damn. Don’t, Noah._ I see an empty chair and I walk over to grab it, “Would you like a chair to sit in Miss Adams?” I motion to the chair and she shakes her head no, I sit down in the chair and watch Ryan and Josh. My focus keeps going back to Miss Adams’ body and I groan softly to myself. I pull out my phone and start checking my emails until someone calls my name.

I’m focused on my phone when I notice movement out of the corner of my eyes and I look up and immediately groan to myself, Miss Adams turned on some music and is currently swinging her hips to the beat. _Fuck_. I can feel myself getting turned on the more I watch, I pry my eyes away from her just as she turns and looks at me.

“Noah, come here,” she says and I groan a little, I carefully stand up and walk over to her, I stand with one of my legs out farther than the other to hide my hardening cock. 

“Y-yes?” I stutter and groan at myself.

“Which ones of these do you like better?” She asks and shows me three different photos.

“The second one, the colors look brighter in it.” 

“Okay, thanks,” she says and turns back to the computer and starts swaying her hips to the music and I bite my bottom lip and look at her butt. I groan loudly as I feel myself getting harder and my eyes go wide cause she turns and looks at me, “Problem?” she looks me over and I swear I saw her smirk when she looked at my crotch. Josh looks at me then Miss Adams and she just smiles lowering her head to the screen with the photos.

“N-no, I um just remembered I forgot to put my lunch in the fridge and I have yogurt in it and and it’s um probably warm n-now. I need to go take c-care of it.”

I quickly turn and head out the door, when Miss Adams says, “Come back when you take care of your _yogurt_ , Noah.”

I hurry in the hall, into the nearest restroom, run into an empty stall and groan very loudly. _Fuck. Did she notice? She had to notice. I’m so going to get fired. How am I supposed to go back in there?_ I groan loudly again, as I think of Miss Adams hips swaying back, I move my hand down to my pants and unbutton and unzip them, I slip my hand in my briefs and start stroking myself and once again thinking about Miss Adams and her swaying hips. I cum hard about five minutes later and lay my head against the wall of the stall. I clean up and take a deep breath, I unlock the stall, head out and wash my hands, I look at myself in the mirror and fix my crazy hair, “You got this. Just go back in there and act like nothing happened. Don’t look at her again and you’ll be fine.”

I take a deep breath and walk out of the restroom and head back to the studio. I walk in and find only Josh and Ryan, _good, no Miss Adams,_ Josh notices me and smiles, “Just the man I was looking for. Where’d you run off to?” He says as he walks closer to me.

“Oh um I forgot to put my lunch in the fridge and had warm yogurt.” I cross my arms and pretend to look around, “where’d Miss Adams go?”

Josh shrugs, “she left not long after you did, said something about a meeting. Anyways before she left she said she needs you to return everything we didn’t need today and then 'you’re free to go and be with your lunch'. Her words not mine.” _She so noticed and I am so getting fired tomorrow._

“Did you need help with anything before I leave?” I ask and Josh shakes his head no. “Okay, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” I say as I start grabbing the bags I brought in from my adventures and Josh goes back to Ryan and helps him at the computer. I get all the bags and head out to return everything.

**Miss Adams'** **POV**

I head up to my office after Noah practically has to run to the bathroom to hide his _very_ large bulge I saw growing in his pants. I would have offered my help but he left so quickly, though he will know I saw with my little message I left for him with Josh.

I get to my office and lock the door, I walk over to my desk and pull out a manila folder from my desk. I pull out the photos and look over them, I rub my fingers over Noah’s body and bite my lip. _These photos are affecting me in ways I never would have thought._ When Josh showed me them I almost came from just seeing Noah in suspenders. Suspenders are my fetish. Damn Josh for putting him in them. I flip to the next page and see Noah in the suspenders. I can feel myself getting turned on more and more. I reach over and open my drawer and pull out my mini vibrator and start teasing myself quietly to the photos. I try to keep my voice down in case someone comes upstairs. The only people here are Josh, Ryan and Noah. “Mmm Noah,” I whisper softly and bite my lip trying not to get louder. I start picturing him teasing me with his bulge and I moan louder, “Shit.” I feel myself getting closer and closer, I keep moaning his name as I get closer and closer. “Noah!” I say a little loud, I lay back against my chair and calm down. I pack the photos away until next time, I leave my office and head back downstairs and find only Josh and Ryan. I tell them I’m going home now and if they need me to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. See you next Friday for another update. ♥


	6. Six

Monday comes and goes, Tuesday comes and goes, and now it's Wednesday and I still have my job, so if she saw it, she didn't seem to mind. _Or she went and had her own fun?_ She hasn't had me do too much so far, just make sure everything is going good with the venue and caterers. I'm on my way down to Starbucks to get the regulars when she calls me into her office. "Yes, Miss Adams?"

"Ahh Noah come in, have a seat, I need to discuss something that has come to my attention. _Oh here it is I'm being fired._ I take a deep breath as I walk over to the chair in front of her desk. I look at her and wait for her to speak. She has a manilla envelope under her hands on the desk and looks down at it then hands it to me. I take it from her and look at her as she starts to talk, "When Josh suggested this, I remember looking at him like he was crazy, but after seeing these I am glad he convinced me. You can look now."

I slowly open the envelope and pull out some papers and realize they're the photos Josh had me do last week. I start looking at them laughing at me goofing around with Melissa, I look at the last couple sheets and it's the final drafts of the pages for the magazine plus a check. _What? I'm being paid?_ I look up at Miss Adams, "these are going in the magazine?"

She laughs a little, "not just in it, but if you look at the last sheet you'll see what I mean."

I flip to the last page and gasp, "You put me and Melissa on the cover? What?"

Miss Adams laughs a little, "Yes, Josh and I decided that your photos were good and we wanted to use them for our cover article. Prom is coming up and these are great shots, Noah."

"Thanks Miss Adams. This is so not what I expected but thanks for thinking these were good enough to go in the magazine, let alone on the cover of the magazine." I keep looking at the photos and then put them carefully back in and hand her the envelope back. I look at Miss Adams, "I'm gonna go get the regular, did you want anything else?"

She puts the envelope in a drawer and looks at me, "I think there's some new cakepops, can you get me one of all of them. And get Josh's regular, he's coming in for a meeting about the photos." 

I nod, get up, walk to the door, and go downstairs. I come back a few minutes later with everything and deliver it to Miss Adams office. "Noah?" Miss Adams says when I turn to walk back to my desk. "Yeah?" I turn and look at her, "You can leave for the day, just make sure you have your phone on in case something is needed for the party."

"Yes ma'am." I turn and walk out the door and pack up my stuff and head home. I'm happy. Things are starting to feel better around work..

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I head out to the bar where we all went after Arty's show to grab some food and maybe a couple of drinks. I sit down at a table and order a burger, fries, and a beer. I start looking around when I spot a cute brunette alone at a table, she looks up and smiles when she sees me looking her way, I smile back. She looks away and I pull out my phone and start working on some emails, I notice her walk over to the bar a few minutes later then comes over to the table I'm sitting at.

"Hi," she says and smiles.

"Hey, you can sit if you want," I say, hoping she will sit down and she does. "Noah, and you are?"

"Alyssa. Hi Noah."

"Hi Alyssa. How are you?" I take a drink of my beer and look at her.

"I'm good, hella horny but good. Did you wanna get out of here?" _Whoa what?_

I laugh a little and look at her, "are you serious?"

"Yeah. Your place or mine?" _She's very serious...Noah snap out of it, you're finally going to get laid._

The waitress comes over and brings me my food and another beer. "Thanks," I say to the waitress and look at Alyssa a little shocked still.

"So are we doing this or what, cause if we're not I need to go find someone else." _And she sounds like she does this a lot._

"I think I'm going to pass on this," I say and take a bite of one of my fries. She doesn't say anything else just gets up and leaves, walking over to another guy sitting at the bar. _Wow just wow. I want sex but not like that._

I start eating my food and just watching everyone around me when I see Alyssa a few minutes later her and the new guy walk out of the bar together. _Wow she seems very desperate, glad I dodged that bullet._ I finish up my food and beer, I leave $40 on the table and head out to go home when Miss Adams sends me a text.

Miss Adams: Did you hire someone for security?

Noah: Yes I did. 10 security guards from Russell and Company. Only the best for Spotlight. .

Miss Adams: I need you to come in at 8 instead of 9 tomorrow.

Noah: Yes ma'am

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Later that day, I decide to hang out on my balcony before heading inside for the night, I have a beer and I'm rereading Shantaram for like the fifth time when my phone dings. I grab it from the table and notice it's a Beets notification. I open the app and see I have a new message from one of the girls I've been talking to. I reply back and decide to start looking at some new profiles, I look for about five minutes while talking to the girl and I see something that makes me drop my phone. I quickly pick it up and see there's no damage, I rub my eyes then look at the app again. _Oh my god, that's Miss Adams!_ But her bio says her name is Cherry A. _I'll pop that cherry, Miss Adams all you gotta do is ask._

I carefully look over the photos, critiquing them carefully.

_Damn...that's a view that I haven't had the pleasure to see at the office yet._

I swipe to the next one. _Definitely need to see that view and_ ** _damn!_** _her lips look so kissable._

Third photo I look at it and subconsciously lick my lips. _Why can't you look like that when I get your morning coffee every morning, though I would never let you leave the house looking like that._

I move on to next photo and I groan, _Fuck, she likes sports? Ughhhhhh why she's perfect?_

"I am so doomed with this woman." I say out loud before going to the next photo, _She's eating fries? that's_ ** _real_** _food._ "I am so doomed, fuck she looks good."

I go to the next photo and about drop my phone, _I could definitely get used to waking up to that face and body everyday for the rest of my life. Fuck she looks sexy as fuck. I bet she's naked under that robe, I'd definitely wanna experience that._

I swipe to the next photo and laugh, _god, why can't she be like this at work? That tongue though, I wonder what it would look like wrapped around my cock._ I feel myself getting harder the more I look at her photos.

I swiped to the last photo and groan loudly, _Fuck, that's a fine ass...I bet she would like to be spanked._

I keep swiping back and forth through her photos getting more turned on by each photo. I grab my book and beer, and head inside to my room. I put the book and beer on my side table, grab the bottle of lotion and toss it on the bed before climbing in.

I pull down my sweats and get some lotion on my hand and start stroking myself looking at Miss Adams' photos. "Shit, Miss Adams you feel so good." I start stroking faster and imaging her on my lap bouncing nice and slow, I groan loudly. "Mmm don't stop, you feel so amazing...mmm." I jerk myself faster as I look at sporty photo, I groan loudly and squeeze my hand tighter around my cock. I swipe to the robe photo and moan loudly, "Fuck harder Miss Adams, yes just like that boss. Fuck."

I swipe to the bikini photo and I can feel myself getting closer and closer, I imagine myself spanking her and squeeze my hand tighter around my cock. I quickly swipe to the first photo and look at her breasts, I moan loudly as I start cumming harder than ever when I've thought about her. "Fuck Miss Adams!" I keep stroking through my orgasm, I lean my head back against the pillows once I'm coming down from my high, "Fuck. I am so doomed. I need to fuck her." I quickly clean myself up and tuck myself back in my sweats and look at her photos again. I look at her photos again.

_Fuck, I want her so bad right now...how am I supposed to control myself getting hard around her bossy ass now?_


	7. Seven

A week later, I'm sitting here reviewing our final draft from this month's issue when I hear my phone dings. It's Josh.

Josh: I need to talk to you Kenz. Coming to your office. Are you decent?

Kenzie: Ha ha. Very funny. It's open.

"Are we including the 'How to go from business to a night out' article I suggested on this issue Kenz?" Josh says looking at me inquisitively.

"Crap. I totally forgot about it. Can someone from Wardrobe do it?" I say waiting for his response.

"Nope missy. They were supposed to, but now everyone has their own assignments going on. It's not my fault that you forget it!" Josh says raising his hands. _Damn he can be annoying when he proposes._

"OK. I see what I can do. Missy." I say, sarcastically.

"Whoa. Someone is cranky today. You know what came to my head Kenzie? You should ask Noah to help you with this. I'm 100% sure he will be more than happy to give you some... advice," he winks at me.

"What do you know that I don't know Josh?" I say confused. _Did he notice my little game at the photoshoot the other day? Did he notice Noah's bulge too?_

"Me? Nothing Mackenzie Adams," he says looking at me innocently. "Be sure to get someone to do this article by night. I can arrange to include it on this issue and save your ass," he says standing up and heading to the door. "I'm going to get you the clothes from the Wardrobe department and get you, Mr. Intern too." He says as he leaves the office.

_OK. Is this a last minute torture or is this a last minute opportunity to be close to Noah? What does Josh know that I don't know? I'm going to act by instinct and see where this goes. But I know in my mind I'll be seeing him wearing those hot suspenders, like I've been doing, since I've seen those hot as hell pics. Oh, the sacrifices of work, Kenz. Also, I need to interrogate or kill Josh later._

**NOAH POV**

Today hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be, I did have an insane dream about Miss Adams last night but I should be okay, I haven't seen much of her today, she's been downstairs with Josh in the studio for most of the day and entered her office like 30 minutes ago. I've been making sure everything is set for the party tomorrow, I get a message on my computer and see that it's Josh.

Josh: Meet me at the elevator.

NoahCent: 👍

I get up and go to the elevator and wait, the doors open, then Josh comes out pushing a clothing rack full of jackets and other accessories. "Grab the other rack, Noah," Josh says and I grab it and follow him to Miss Adams' office. We get to Miss Adams' office, she sees us and stands up near us. I move the rack where she tells me and I move back waiting for further instructions. Josh walks past me and whispers "good luck," winks at us then leaves the room.

Miss Adams takes off her jacket, revealing a black cami top that hugs her body just right and takes off one of the jackets from the rack and puts it on, she looks it over then takes it off, hanging it back up then grabs another one, slipping it on. She looks at herself in the mirror and shakes her head and takes off the jacket. She walks past a few more jackets then grabs a black one and slips it on, she turns towards me and looks at me.

"Y-yes," I stutter out.

"Thoughts?"

"It um looks good, what is this for?" I look at her and bite my lip.

"It's for our new section on how to go from business to a night out. Josh thought of it and we need to include it on this month's issue. People in the Wardrobe department are busy with our next week's photoshoot so I'm helping Josh with this and you're helping me. I'll try outfits, you will help choose and then I need for you to write the article. Your resume said you have writing skills." _Oh, I have a lot of skills._

"Um...me? Of course Miss Adams, I'll do my best." _Is she going to try outfits right in front of me? God..._

"Does it look like I'm trying to make it a night out outfit?" She turns and looks at herself in the mirror, "a little," I say as she turns back around. She takes off the jacket and picks up a new one, she tries it on and glances at me.

"This one looks better but still looks like you're trying."

She groans and takes it off, she hangs them both up as she says, "Come over here and help, Noah. You want to be in the fashion world, you need to get hands on." _I wish they were on you, to show you my skills._

I slowly walk over as she stands there in her tight black cami top and black dress pants, I see a white jacket and take it off the hanger and help her into it. She looks at me and I shrug a little, "It looks good on you, just not with those heels." She slips off her heels and looks at me, "Better but not the best." She slips off the jacket and hands it back to me when she grabs a mauve colored jacket and slips it on, she looks at herself in the mirror then turns to look at me and I try to control my facial expression.

"I think it looks good with your skin tone, not too bright or dark. You could wear a dark lip with it or even a nude lip," I take a deep breath as she turns back around and looks in the mirror.

I look for something to go with her outfit and find a necklace that would look good with it. "Try this on, Miss Adams," I hold the necklace for her and she walks closer and turns around so I can put it on for her. I can smell her perfume from how close she is and hold my breath trying not to shove my face into her neck and taste her.

I clasp the necklace for her and she moves away to look in the mirror, "I think it looks good, the only issue is that the necklace is a little too long but that can be fixed."

She turns and looks at me and I innocently look her up and down and nod, "Yeah it is a little long." She takes off the jacket and hangs it back up when she goes to take off the necklace it gets stuck on her cami top and she looks at me. I walk over and try to focus on the necklace and not her breasts that are only a couple inches from my hands, I carefully start to untangle it from her cami top and she watches me. I get it untangled and she takes a deep breath making her breasts press up against my hands and a small gasp comes out and she looks at me. I turn around quickly and move away from her and put the necklace back with the others, I take a slow deep breath as I feel myself getting hard thinking about touching _and licking_ her breasts.

"OK. Looks like we choose the outfit. Any points on what the article should include Miss Adams?" I say and look at the jacket _breasts_. and then her.

"Make sure to add those tips you gave me, some good outfit pictures and I'm sure you will manage to do it." _I will manage to do it right here, right now, boss._

"Noted. Did you need help with anything else, Miss Adams or am I free to go back to my desk and start writing this article?" I ask still turned away from her, and a small gasp comes out when I turn back around when I see her standing there looking at me intensely.

"There is one thing I need help with, normally I would ask Josh but he's a little mad at me. There's this file on my computer that won't open no matter what program I use, I've googled and that was no help." Miss Adams says and walks over to her desk.

"I can check it, I'm pretty good with computers," _And I'm even better with my hands. Skills._ I say as I walk over to her desk and she allows me to sit at her chair. She instructs me where the file is and I look at the file type, then I turn to look at her and I hold back a gasp. Miss Adams is leaning over the side of the desk with her breasts on display, I can totally see down her shirt. I swallow a little and focus back on her face, "You need to download a program that will open the file then you can open it in any other program. It's zipped as they say that's why you can't open it."

She nods her head and allows me to do what I say and then subconsciously lick my lips and look at her as the program is downloading. I glance down at her breasts when she looks out her window behind us. I can feel myself getting harder and harder the more I look. She turns her head and I quickly turn my head back to the computer as the program finishes downloading. I work on unzipping it and then opening the file for Miss Adams as she continues to lean over the desk. _God. I wish she was under this desk unzipping my pants._ I get the file open and I show her, and she leans up and moves closer to me and the computer.

She looks at the computer then me, "Now I can see the file. Thank you so much, Noah." She says and touches my shoulder and leans down to look at the computer and I carefully move my free hand down to my crotch and press on my hard cock, trying to relive some pressure as Miss Adams stands close to me. She turns her head to look at me, "I have one more thing I can't get to work, would you mind?"

"Of course. What is it?" I press down on my cock and try not to groan. She leans up and touches my hand that's on the mouse and I move my hand away, she leans over the chair arm and starts moving the mouse to find the issue she's having. I press down on my cock again and bite my lip to hold in another groan as she moves closer to me and I can see down her cami top. She turns and looks at me as she tells me the issue, I nod and she moves her hand from the mouse and I move my hand back and start working on her issue. She turns her head and leans back up a little as I turn to look at her and I see her eyes looking down towards my hand on my crotch and she licks her a little and my eyes go wide. I turn back to quickly work on her issue, "I got it." She turns her head and looks at the computer as Josh comes to the door and we both look up at the door. _Fuck fuck fuck._

"Hey how's everything going on? Did any of the jackets work out?" He asks expectantly as he walks in and Miss Adams leans back up and moves away from me, I stay sitting at the desk with my hand on my crotch. Josh and Miss Adams start talking and I take several deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Noah, you're free to go to work on the article I need it by tomorrow afternoon. Thanks for the...help," Miss Adams says and I carefully get up and walk around the desk away from them so they won't see the huge tent in my pants, Miss Adams turns her head and looks at me then says, "Make sure you get your yogurt in the breakroom, you don't want it to go bad," my eyes go wide and I quickly leave the room.

I quickly and hardly get to my desk and I release a groan that luckily neither Miss Adams or Josh hear. _She saw my hand on my crotch and she totally knows I was hard...for her. Fuck, I am so fired. Fuck fuck. I am so doomed._ I need to focus on writing this article. _Focus Noah.OK._ Sending email to Ryan to schedule a photo session of the outfit items we choose with Miss Adams, for tomorrow morning. Hope Ryan won't kill me. _Maybe she wants me to be this hard. Could this be?_ I need to collect the outfits from Miss Adams office later and send it over Wardrobe. _You're delusional Noah. How? She's your boss. Your hot ass boss._ Sending an email to Karen from Edition to schedule my article review before sending it to Miss Adams. _She was so near to me that I could have grabbed her breasts. Her delicious breasts. OMG. I'm not going down with this boner anytime soon._

I start writing the article and I think it's going to be a nightmare because all I can think about is Miss Adams body near me and nothing about the outfits. _You're doomed Noah. Doomed. Think of something ugly, breath and go grab a coffee._

I stand with difficulty and I see Josh leaving Miss Adams office. _Great._ "You're saving Kenzie's ass Noah." _I wish I was grabbing her ass._ "Thanks for writing the article! I'm sure it will be lovely!" Josh says as he passes me by luckily not noticing my boner hide behind my notepad.

"Hello Noah, are you grabbing a coffee? Can I join you?" _This is just great_. Abbi says and I'm glad I grabbed that notepad.

"Sure, let's go," I say cautiously walking behind her.   
_I thank the day I bought this notepad. Seriously. Hopefully talking to Abbi will help. Focus on the article Noah, not Miss Adam's breasts. Ughhhhhhh. This day will be endless._


	8. Eight

I walk into my bathroom with a mission today. I've been noticing more and more business men have shorter hair and don't look like they could star in the next teen rom-com movie for Netflix. I find my hair clippers. I look myself in the mirror and turn on the clippers and just shave down the middle of my hair. _There's no going back now_.

Noah: I did it Kyle. I shaved it all off.

Kyle: What? You shaved your head?

Noah: yes and it feels amazing and I look amazing.

Kyle: haha

Noah:

Kyle: you look so weird but good at the same time

Noah: I don't know if that a compliment or an insult

Kyle: haha. I'm hurt though. Because you shaved it alone and didn't ask me for help as you used to 😭😭😭

Noah: 😑 Bye.

I toss my phone on the table and get up off the bed and head in the bathroom to take a shower to get all the hair off of me. I come out fifteen minutes later and start getting ready for the party. I pull out my favorite pair of suspenders to combine perfectly with my dark blue suit and spend the next hour getting ready until I head off to the party.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The party has been going on for about an hour before Miss Adams and Josh show up, I've been at the venue for a few hours just making sure everything goes off well and there's nothing missing. I see them start walking around mingling and I decide to walk over and say hello.

Josh looks at me and then does a double take, I start laughing a little and he waves me over, I start walking over and I can see Miss Adams staring at me intently. Josh smirks, "Damn boy, you looking fine," he says and giggles to Miss Adams. "Loving the new look boo, it's very sexy on you."

"Hey Josh, thanks, you look good too, boo." He laughs and Miss Adams hasn't said anything, she's just looking at me. "Hello Miss Adams, you look beautiful. _Damn, she looks hot_. Everything's going well so far. The caterers are in the back and they are servers walking around making sure everything is well stocked. The bar is in full swing and they are carding people, in case someone's plus one is underage even though they're not supposed to be here."

She just keeps looking at me when Josh bumps her hip and she blinks at me. "Thank you for the report, Noah. Don't forget to enjoy yourself tonight, this is a celebration not just work," she says as she grabs her phone and gets lost there.

I nod my head and say, "Yes ma'am." I walk away and see a few people from the office that I actually talk to and go mingle with them for a while.

A few hours have passed, I've been enjoying myself and worrying less about the behind the scenes events. I decide to go check on things, I find the head caterer and get a report on how things are going, and like I hoped things are still good. I head towards the bar and check on things there when I see Josh and we start talking for a little while about things that have happened that I missed, I tell him things he missed and we start laughing when Miss Adams comes up to get a refill on her Moët & Chandon. She smiles at me and Josh as she waits for her refill and then goes back to the group of people she was talking to.

"Did you bring a date?" Josh asks expectantly after he orders us drinks.

"I thought about it but I don't really have anyone to bring, I was going to bring my best friend but he was busy and I wasn't sure how much work I would be doing tonight so didn't want him to be bored as I'm working."

Josh laughs a little, "I totally understand that, I didn't bring anyone, well technically, Kenzie is my date in a way. But as you can see my date is working and not enjoying herself like she should be." The bartender places our drinks on the counter and we take our drinks and continue to talk about things.

A little while later and I'm wandering around the party, when I see Miss Adams and Josh over by the bar and I start to head over to get a refill on my drink when I hear Miss Adams talking about some dating profile she found. I move closer and stop at a table near but not too close where they can't see me but close enough I can hear them talking.

"Do you wanna see his profile?" Miss Adams says to Josh and she pulls out her phone and does something on it then shows him the screen.

"Do you see this? How am I supposed to act around him after I seen this, Joshy." He laughs and starts swiping his finger over the photos I'm assuming. _So she knows him in real life_. "You wanna know what I think when I see these photos? Do you?" Josh just shakes his head at her but she starts talking about each photo. "The first one says he's into photography and can dress nicely" _Also have a photo with my camera but that could be anyone trying to impress girls._

"The second one, hello! Do you see that body and I can hear him laughing. He never laughs at the office around me." _Wait he works at the office with us?_

"Don't even get me started on the third one, you know beards are my weakness, Josh. My **_kryptonite_** _."_

"The fourth one, Josh look at it, he still has a beard and he looks so good shirtless."

"He's so different when he's at work, why isn't he like this at work? Am I too bossy with him?" _She works with him, interesting. We did hire another photographer, so that could be him. Maybe._

Josh takes the phone from her and looks over the photos she's talked about without saying anything as she starts talking again.

"Why is the sixth one doing things to me? He's so innocent looking there and I'm making it so naughty."

"Why did he have to put the next one in Josh? I wanna climb on that and go for a ride all night and then want more in the morning." _Damn she wants him bad. Who could it be? I start thinking of people who work around her or with her._

"And the last one? Looking that fine shirtless while he reads? How can anyone resist him?"

Josh starts laughing loud and he turns the phone and my eyes go wide as I realize it's **_my_** profile. _She found_ ** _my_** _profile and she_ ** _is_** _talking about_ ** _me_** _. Fuck._

I pull out my phone and look at my profile, trying to remember what she said about each photo and trying to calm myself down. _That's impossible. She wants to ride_ ** _me_** _._ He moves the phone back towards him and she grabs it, "Fuck, how am I supposed to act normal around him when I know he looks this yummy outside of work." _I'm yummy to her?_

Josh starts laughing, "he's **_always_** looks yummy at work, you know that but you don't want to accept it. He has noticed you too Kenz. And just to you know I've been informed for a fact he's single and has been for a few months and I know you haven't gotten any action besides B.O.B. in months." _Who the hell is Bob? Maybe the guy from sex phone?_ She looks at him confused and he shakes his head, "Battery Operated Boyfriend," Josh burst into a big laugh.

"Josh! Shush!" Miss Adams says and grabs her phone back from him. "OK. OK. I admit it. As much as I want to ride him all night long, I can't, he's my intern. I'm his boss. It's gonna be me and...B.O.B. for now," she gasps and Josh chuckles, _Wait she keeps saying she wants to ride_ ** _me_** _all night long? Am I dreaming? Am I being Punk'd?_

"OK. Tell that to yourself but we both know that if B.O.B. had a face, it would be his......"

Miss Adams shakes her head at him in a pout, she puts her phone back in her handbag and looks around the room, luckily opposite from where I'm sitting. "Where is his yummy ass anyways?" Josh says and starts looking around and I carefully sneak away from the table and pretend to just start walking in their view.

Not much time happens when I see Josh notice me and he waves his hand to come over to them. I walk over, trying to breath normally after that revelation, "Hey, so everything is going good. I'm surprised this many people are still here," I look around the room at everyone that's in it.

"There's an open bar, we're going to have to close the bar for them to leave," Josh says and laughs.

"Is there a time we should close it?" I ask and look at Miss Adams and she's standing there with her glass of Moët & Chandon looking at me biting her lip. _Is she imagining herself on my lap right now?_

Josh bumps her hip again and she stops staring at me, "What?" she says annoyed.

Josh chuckles, "When should we shut down the bar, Kenzie?"

She looks up at him frowning and thinks, _I_ _s she buzzed?_ then says, "Shh I need to have a word with Norman," she says staring at me now.

Josh shakes his head and tells her "his name is **_Noah_** , not Norman"

"Norman, Noah, now take me home, whatever." She moves closer to me and reaches her hand out and places it on the top of my lapel and then slides her finger slightly inside the front of my jacket while she's staring at me, I hold in a groan and let her touch me more while I can feel myself hardening again and this time stronger than ever. "Have I told you how good this suit looks on you?" She says and I shake my head no a little as she moves her hand along the front of my black shirt and moves her other hand to my jacket and opens it. "Are you wearing **_suspenders_**?" She asks with wide eyes and looks up at me and bites her lip and I nod. _Fuck_. She licks her lips and moves her fingers along the suspenders up and down. "I like these, so trendy right now, and also..."

Josh, who has been there containing his comments to himself this whole time as he looks at us, comes in between us and carefully removes her hands from my jacket and stomach. "Please ignore her, she gets really touchy when she's had a little too much champagne."

"I am **_not_** buzzed Josh! Let me have a talk with Noah! He did such a good work tonight." _Oh my God she's just too adorably hot when she's buzzed. How am I going to survive this now?_

Josh takes her to a side and here I am with a hard on _again for her_ that I need to hide from everyone right now. Josh comes back a minute later, "Noah, I'm gonna take her drunk ass home, are you okay to close everything down?", he says holding their both coats and Miss Adams purse, while she's sitting on a chair near us.

"Y-yeah," I say and stand weird so he can't see what she did to me, Josh nods and walks back over to Miss Adams and they walk towards the exit.

I carefully walk over to the bar and tell the bartender that the bar is closed and she nods. I look for the nearest bathroom and quickly walk over to it and go into a stall and try to calm down. I'm in there for what feels like forever but is probably only ten minutes. I walk out and find the venue empty besides the workers, I take a deep breath and head towards the exit too.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I get home, take a cold shower, and am currently lying in bed wearing only briefs and sweatpants thinking about the office party, which turned out to be a success. "Go Noah," I throw my fist in the air and I laugh. My mind wanders over to how touchy Miss Adams was with my suspenders and all her very sexual comments about my profile. My phone dings with her text tone and my eyes go wide, I reach over and grab it from the nightstand. I just stare at my phone for a minute too afraid to open it, I get some balls and open the message.

Miss Adams: "I really wantd to take ofyour jacket, you looked sooooooo yummy tonite....

_Fuck! Fuck what should I do? Should I reply? I don't know what to do if she wants me to come over._ "Noah stop thinking with **_that_** head instead of the other one since the day you saw her profile." I start writing a reply then stop and erase. _Fuck it, I can say I was drunk too_.

Noah: and what would you have done with my jacket off Miss Adams?

_Fuck! I'm so fired for sure. Bye, bye internship. Goodbye career_. My phone vibrates instantly with a response and I look at the screen.

Miss Adams: I'd slowy strip ur clothes off n leave u wearing not hing but those HOT af suspenders n ur briefs...r u still wearing thos suspenders?

My jaw just drops at her confession, her drunk confession but still her confession. She is really turned on with my suspenders. "Fuck." _How do I even reply to that? Do I even dare?_

Noah: Sadly I'm not still wearing them but I am wearing less clothes than I was at the party.

Miss Adams: mmm I am also wering less cloths 2

_Fuck. I'm hard as hell again._

Noah: Oh really like what?

_If I'm going to get fired for this I might as well get something out of it._

Miss Adams: a whit silk teddy

"Oh fuck." I can myself harden for what seems like the millionth time today because of her. I lick my lips.

Noah: mmm sounds so sexy.

Miss Adams: very. Wht r u wering?

Noah: Sweatpants...and briefs.

Miss Adams: show me.

_Oh fuck she wants a photo._

I get off the bed and take a photo and delete it, horrible lighting, I grab a shirt and quickly toss it on and bite the bottom of it and take a couple pics and decide on the best one and send it.

Noah:

I get back on the bed and wait for a reply, five minutes pass and I don't get a reply back. I frown. _She must be passed out...Damn. Hate my luck...deleting..._

Noah: [This photo has been deleted by Noah.]


	9. Nine

I woke up early on Sunday morning, still stunned, thinking about what happened last night or what could have happened. _Damn that was hot_. But before I start to think about Miss Adams riding my lap **again** , I decide to go for a hike with Kyle and some friends. I've been working my ass off and I need some fresh air.

It's Monday at the office and I have no fucking idea how am I supposed to look at Miss Adams now. I arrived early, not even Abbi is there yet, and I wait, sitting at my desk for what is going to be, for sure, my last day of this internship. My coworkers begin to arrive slowly, no sign of Miss Adams yet. _Maybe she has a hangover? Maybe she won't come to work?_ I abruptly finish my wishful thoughts when I see her at the elevator that just opened its doors. She's wearing the usual **_hot_** work outfits she wears but with a pair of black sunglasses, _Yeah, she definitely has a hangover from that Moët & Chandon_ She passes me, saying "Good morning Noah," barely looking at me and she goes straight to her office and shuts the door. I stand up to get her regular Starbucks as I think what and how I'll approach her. I knock on her door to check if she needs anything besides her coffee and she only says "No, Noah, that's all, just bring me my coffee and soon."

That day goes by at a glacial pace, and Miss Adams acts normal around me not acknowledging anything from the office party. _Is this her way of trying to forget about it? So my chances with her are gone? No riding for me? That sucks, but the good news is that I can keep this job._ I stay late at the office, waiting for her usual instructions and assignments but also because I still hope for her to tell me or do something when no one is here. But she doesn't. She stands up, walks to the elevator, and leaves, just as cold as the first week. _Ughhh it sucks, this sucks. I just want to stand up, enter the elevator with her, and grab her and show her how hard she makes me_.

This week has been so weird, the same situation with her, barely talks to me, but at least the good thing is this Friday is my birthday and I will celebrate with Kyle, Arty, and some other friends at a gig Arty is doing that same night. Today is Wednesday, we are waiting for some fabric samples to arrive for the meeting we have with the new designer on Thursday. I'm going to our break room when I hear Josh talking to Abbi. "Yes, we need to get reservations at that trendy Spanish new restaurant. Don't worry, Abbi, I'll use my network, Noah is going to be so happy. The poor kid deserves this, he has been very professional here. It's the first intern we have that actually **_does_** the work. And yeah, it's been ages since we don't go out of the office, we all deserve this." _What are they up to?_

I'm on my way to Miss Adams office to ask her if she needs anything else for our meeting with the designer when Josh passes in front of me and says "I need her for a sec Noah, can you wait, please?"

"Of course" I said and he closed the door in front of me. I go back to my desk and wait for almost 10 minutes, so I stand up and go to her office. They are still talking. "C'mon Kenzie, stop making me beg. It's been almost 15 minutes. Everyone is going, you have been acting weird this whole week and you still haven't told me why. Did something else happen?"

"I don't know what you mean Josh. You left me at my apartment that day and I went straight up to bed."

"Yeah, and my name is Beyoncè. Keep repeating that to yourself but I know for sure that something else happened and you **_are_** coming to Noah's surprise birthday party." _What? Are they throwing me a birthday party? Am I actually appreciated at this office? OK, I need to go back to my desk fast, Josh will probably come out in any minute._

I quickly sit back and down, pretending to work on an email when Josh comes back out, "She's all yours, Noah," _I wish_. Josh says smiling and walks back to his office.

I stand up and go over, knocking on Miss Adams' door. "Yes?" I open the door and walk in a little, "Is there anything you need for the meeting?" She bites her lip a little and thinks, _The littlest things she does turns me on so much now_. "I don't think so for the meeting but I could use another drink."

"The normal or something special?" I move in her office a little more. "Could you get me something with a lot of sugar, maybe that new S'more one. I had a late night last night."

"Sure right away, boss." I say and head down to get her order. I come back up a few minutes later and knock on her door. She says come in and I open the door, I walk over to her desk and place the S'mores drink on her desk and smile at her.

"Thanks Noah," she takes a drink and softly moans around the straw and I go weak in the knees but play it off.

"I'm gonna go get the stuff for the meeting and bring it in here, if that's okay?" I turn my head towards Miss Adams and she nods her head yes, I walk to the door and go to my desk, getting everything. I take a deep breath before I go back in her office. I walk back in and start setting things up while she works on her computer and drinks her Starbucks. She subconsciously moans again and I about drop all the papers on the floor. _Is she doing this on purpose? Cause I could grab her and make her scream my name even though everyone is still in the office_.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out and look at the lock screen, Kyle sent you a message. I unlock my phone and read the message.

Kyle: wanna get food tonight?

Noah: Sure I'll text you when I can leave.

Kyle: *thumbs up*

"Are you texting while you're working?" Miss Adams says angrily and scares me.

"N-no, I was checking the time," I say and look at her, a little scared.

She turns her head back to the computer and doesn't say anything else. I finish setting up the small stuff and I walk past her desk when she says my name, I stop and look at her. "Don't let me catch you on your phone again at work." _Why is her bossy tone making me hard now? I need to grab food with Kyle and check some other girls tonight. I need a day off from Miss Adams_.

"S-sorry Miss Adams, it won't happen again. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No," she says coldly and turns back to her computer. I quickly leave the room and go back to my desk. _What is her problem? She's never cared about me being on my phone before. I can't wait for Thursday after work, I really need to clear my head from her and work in general._

I leave the office and drive to the bar I'm supposed to meet Kyle at. He's already there sitting at a table next to three hot girls and he winks at me, I shake my head **_no_** , laughing.

"What is it with you and that job, Noah? I was talking to Arty the other day and we barely see you now."

"I know, but this work has good connections and it would really put me in the good spot." I smoothly look over to the next table, there's a cute-hot brunette that's checking me out.

"Ugh look at you so grown up. Hey, what about your boss? Is she still giving you a hard time?"

"You won't believe me. Weirdest thing happened. Turns out she came onto me at our office party last Saturday." I say and take a drink.

"She did what?!" Kyle says shocked and about chokes on his drink.

"Well, sort of, but she was a little buzzed so she was all touchy and telling me sexy things but the worst was later...She texted me when I got home and she wanted me to send her a selfie, _The brunette is starting to looking more and more like to Miss Adams, what in hell is wrong with me?_ but she fell asleep so that was it."

"Stop right there. How is that? That was it? What did she tell you at the office on Monday?" Kyle just stops and looks at me, hanging on to my every word.

"Nothing, she's been Miss Ice Queen this whole week, even worse than my first week as an intern." _Yep, brunette has Miss Adams eyes, breasts, and even hair now. Screwed Noah, you're screwed. Bye, bye to getting laid tonight_.

"I'm shocked to my very core. So are you planning on doing something? This is technically sexual harassment, Noah," he says looking at me intensely.

"I can't, if I do something I lose my job and I've worked my ass off there. I'm not planning on throwing away my career because I want to make my sexy ass boss mine. It would be sexual harassment if I didn't want to make her mine too, but this isn't clearly the case." _The brunette and her friends are leaving. I've lost my charm. It's official._

"Yep. You're definitely an adult now, I can't recognize you anymore." I slap Kyle's arm and he laughs. I just groan at him.

**_Miss Adams POV_ **

I can't get over Noah and how sexy he looks on his Beets profile and the office party. Josh is telling me to go for it almost every time he sees Noah. I'm so sexually frustrated right now and none of my toys are helping me, I don't want to go find a random guy to release the frustration. I want Noah and his suspenders. _Ugh_.

I arrive at work and I see Noah sitting at his desk and I want to pull him into my office and make him release the frustration over and over and over. But I can't because he's my intern and I'm his boss and a very well-known individual in the fashion world. But I **_need_** something.

I tell him to go get me a very sugary drink because I did have a long night trying to fulfill my frustration, nothing was working for me. I did have a lot of orgasms because of him but I have an itch that needs to be scratched and only he can scratch it.

Josh comes into my office on a mission and all I wanna do is kick him out. _Ugh I don't wanna go to Noah's party. I don't do parties for interns, though Noah is more than an intern now. Dammit Josh for putting him on suspenders at the first place._

I decide to go home early and just try to not strangle someone. These days have been really hard at the office. I go on Beets and look around at a couple profiles but I always end back up on Noah's. I grab my notepad and pen from the table and start making a Pro and Cons list about going to Noah's party. I write a few things down on both sides, when I get an idea which will make all of our lives so much more happier but I need Josh's help. I toss the pad on the table and head into the kitchen to grab a menu for an Indian restaurant and order, I head upstairs to change into some sweats and a t-shirt.

I grab my phone and start texting Josh.

Kenzie: I don't like you anymore.

Josh: And what's the reason this time?

Kenzie: Noah.

Josh: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
Josh: FINALLY!

Kenzie: No not finally, Josh! he's got me so frustrated I can't sleep now. The tiniest thing he does turns me on and then I lash out because I'm so frustrated. I've been very mean to him these days and yelled at him over his phone. Who am I?

Josh: A very sexually frustrated woman who needs to give in and let her very sexy intern help her out.

Kenzie: I don't want to be unprofessional and attack him Josh.

Josh: You could make a move **_outside_** the office. Go to his birthday party and give him a birthday present 😉😉😉😉😉😉

Kenzie: Tell me more.

Josh: You could give _yourself_ to him so you wouldn't be attacking him 😉.

Kenzie: Do you think it would work?

Josh: Hello Kenz! You are both hot for each other! I can tell from standing at my balcony right now. That's how obvious it is.

Kenzie: It would be something risky for sure...

Josh: Are you serious? Do you need for me to relive the suspenders-touchy-boss incident to you? You were both in flames. If I didn't rescue you just in time you certainly wouldn't be **_frustrated_** right now, but so fired.

Kenzie: There was more...

Josh: 😦😦😦😦😦 Mackenzie Adams what it the world are you hiding from me? Shoot!

Kenzie: I drunk texted him that night and he kinda texted me back...with a shirtless selfie, but then I pretended to be asleep and didn't answer him anymore.

Josh: 😦😦😦😦😦 SEND THE SELFIE RIGHT NOW

Kenzie: [Sends Noah shirtless pic]

Josh: 😦😦😦😦😦 This kid is pure perfection. I will shut my mouth right now. You **_are_** going to Noah's birthday party on Thursday and you **_are_** giving yourself to him as his birthday present, Kenz.

Kenzie: Looks like I have to go shopping then...

Josh: And don't forget to buy a ribbon for your pus.....

Kenzie: Good night Josh!


	10. Ten

The big designer account meeting is today. I arrived at the office early and made sure that everything was perfect. I don't want to anger the ice queen today. I check the last details with Abbi who has been acting super flirty with me these days. _Is my charm coming back? Do I want to get on that?_ Miss Adams is in her office waiting for the designer and his staff. I do really hope this goes well, that account will make this office even bigger, _and maybe that will benefit us all._

I go to my desk when my computer dings.

Josh: Hey are you still with Kenz?

NoahCent: No, I just left. Why?

Josh: Just wanted to know if you were free to help me with something in the studio

NoahCent: I am not posing for you again Josh.

Josh: Boo. There goes the fun. It's not that kid, come over, I'll wait. ;)

I get up and head downstairs to the studio and find only Josh, "hey," he says when he sees me. "I don't need you to pose for me but I do need help with picking which photos I should use for the meeting. I trust your good eye at this."

Josh has a bunch of photos laid out on the table and we go through and pick which ones look best for the meeting. "So how are things?" Josh asks.

"What do you mean?" I question and look at him.

"You just seem distracted and that's not usual with you, you're usually focused at your work," Josh says and looks at me.

_That talk with Kyle really has me thinking and the fact Miss Adams treats me horrible again isn't helping. "_ I guess I'm just a little bit stressed about other things in life, haven't been sleeping enough because I want everything to be perfect here at work and because of that not going out like I used to." I say and then look down to my feet.

"So, Mr. Responsibilities, good that you brought that up. Guess what?" Josh says and looks at me with excited eyes.

"What? I'm getting a permanent job here?" I said with hopeful eyes.

"Hello there, is this Noahland? Are we dreaming over there? No kid, not that, but who knows later. We are throwing you a **_surprise_** birthday party tonight at Las Tapas, that new Spanish restaurant on Portland Avenue. You act surprised or Abbi will kill me for telling you." Josh whispers to me. I opened my eyes to act surprised, nod, and thanked him for the gesture.

Luckily, the meeting turned out to be a success and everyone's mood at the office is at their best right now. I wonder if Miss Adams is coming to my party tonight. And if so is she going to be Miss Ice Queen or Miss Buzzed Touchy? _Oh I want the second option as my birthday gift for sure._

We drive to the restaurant later that day, sit at our table in a private area, this place is everything and more. I'm actually happy today, they didn't have to do this and it feels good to be appreciated. _Is Miss Adams coming or not? Focus at the party Noah, don't wake up the other Noah right now, not now man._

The entire office is here minus her. I started to unconsciously make my face into a pout when I see her glamorously enter the door. _Miss Adams is here. She actually came to my birthday party and she looks stunning._ OMG. I just realized, she is wearing the outfit that I helped to choose that day at her office including the necklace. _That has to mean something, right?_

She sits next to Josh, of course and looks at me from a distance and mouths "Happy birthday." in a sexy way. _Yep, it is confirmed. Other Noah is awake and I'm doomed_.

Abbi is sitting next to me and she is talking really close, touching my shoulder every once in a while. I can glance at Miss Adams talking to Josh and watching me casually from where she is and doesn't have a smile anymore, it's like the ice queen is awake. _Is she jealous?_ I play along with Abbi's flirting and Miss Adams frowns at me now and Josh is laughing at her. _OK. This is working, I'm sure it's working_. I whisper something in Abbi's ear and Miss Adams stands up and goes to the restroom, I assume.

I wait for a while, she hasn't come back and so I head towards the restroom hopefully to meet her on my way there, still don't know what I'm going to do. I'm walking in the hallway about to enter the men's restroom and there she is, Miss Adams looking at me intensely and incredibly sexy. I stop and look at her with the same intensity.

She approaches me slowly and grabs my jacket the same way she did at the office party. "Boo, you're not wearing suspenders today. That's a pity." She says, showing me the sexiest pout I've ever seen in my life.

"Oh yeah? And why is that Miss Adams? Tell me." I say looking intensely at her and I can feel myself hardening as quick as lightning.

"Because, birthday boy, if you were wearing those suspenders of yours, I'd take you home right now for a private photo shoot." _FUCK_. She says as she keeps rubbing her fingers on my jacket. "Oh, and I haven't had any Moët & Chandon tonight in case you are wondering." she says, licking her lip. _The other Noah is so awake right now that I could make her scream right here at the restroom hallway._

"You know, I can always go to my place and look for those suspenders, Miss Adams and maybe...you can come with me," I say and my crotch has a life of its own. She approaches a few more inches. I stand there being slightly touched by her and all I can see is her lips close to mine and her breasts dangerously on display. _Oh, how much I am enjoying this._

"I'm in the fashion business, you know Noah? And fashion items are essentials. If that answers your question?" _Is this real? Is she agreeing to go to my place? Is this actually going to happen? And on my birthday?_

"I think it does Miss Adams." I said and I look into her eyes and then her lips. I look down at her breasts and then bring my hand up and gently take the necklace in it, I let my pinky slide against her skin as I move the necklace back and forth across her cleavage. She look down at my hand and bites her lip, I let the necklace go and I placed my thumbs delicately at the top of her breasts and she gasps at this getting closer to me now, so close that she can feel my bulge and she likes it because she grins at me placing her hands on my stomach right now.

"I can see you are working really _hard_ on this work, Noah, so hard," she says as she slowly slides her hand down and begins to rub a little on my crotch causing me to moan.

"I'm a **_hard_** worker Miss Adams, you are just getting to know what I can do." I say and grab her lower back bringing her closer to me.

"I bet you're full of surprises Noah, be sure to text me when you're ready to leave this party for a better, **_private_** one tonight," she says and slips her tongue on my lower lip briefly. I lick my lips as she pulls away gently and leaves me alone in the hallway. _Fuck, I could cum right here, right now. Breath Noah and other Noah, this is finally happening tonight._

I enter the restroom to calm myself and refresh my face, I come out and as I turn the corner Josh sees me and says "here's the birthday boy! Let's all sing Haaappy birthday....."

The party is about to finish. There's only like 6 people at our table, including Josh, Miss Adams, Abbi and some guys from marketing, I grab my phone and text her.

Noah: I think I'm ready to go and find those suspenders Miss Adams, what do you think?

Miss Adams: we... owe it to fashion. See you in 30. Text me your address.

Noah: 1362 S. Olive Street Apt 1905. See you there.

"Thanks to everyone and thanks for doing this for me. I appreciate it so much but I think I'm going to head home. My friends are taking me out tomorrow and I need some sleep," I laugh a little. "But seriously thank you." I get up and go around and hug everyone, when I get to Miss Adams, she holds out her hand and I try not to give me away.

I shake her hand and she smiles, "have a good night Noah and enjoy your days off," she says smiling slightly.

"Thanks Miss Adams. See you Monday," I say and smile, I let go of her hand and head towards my car.

I quickly make a stop at the store and get some wine and a couple other items for Miss Adams and I, then head home and start picking up my messy apartment, I light some candles in the living room and my bedroom. I quickly clean up my bedroom, tossing everything in the closet. I find the suspenders I wore to the office party and put them on but instead of hooking them to my pants, I hook them to my briefs. I go to the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth and spray on some cologne.

I go down to the kitchen and find my two wine flutes and set them on the counter as I get the ice bucket and fill it with ice putting one of the wines in the bucket and the other in the fridge. I bring them into the living room and set them on the table, I sit down on the couch and look at the time on the wall, 11:14pm. My phone dings and I think it's her, but it's Kyle at the worst moment ever.

Kyle: Are you ready for your birthday party tomorrow Mr. Fashion businessman? I'm calling you at midnight!

Noah: Don't you dare McCarthy! Boss is coming over so I have to go! 😛😉

Kyle: :O So she's not an ice queen anymore! Go have fun my friend, we know it's been a while...

Noah: Good-bye. 🖕🏻


	11. Eleven

There's a soft knock on the door about fifteen minutes later, I get up to get it. I slowly open the door and I see Miss Adams standing there, looking sexier than ever. I move the door open more, "Come in." She walks into my apartment and slowly takes off her light jacket and hands it to me, I place it on the hook and take her purse for her. She slips off her heels.

"I have some wine if you're interested," I say and look at her.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Noah?" She glares at me.

_Shit, is the Ice Queen making an appearance now? Fuck_. "What? No. Never, I have other beverages."

She laughs a little, "The boss role is not working for you right now?" she laughs in a sexy way. "Wine is perfect." She touches my shoulder _and here comes the other Noah._

I turn and walk towards the living room, I look behind me to see if she's following when I catch her checking me out, biting her lip. I sit down on the couch and look at her, I gently pat the spot next to me giving her a smirk and she sits down even closer. "It's not Moët & Chandon or anything expensive but it's a good wine," I say as I take the bottle out of the bucket,pop the top, and pour wine into the flutes. I put the wine back in the bucket and hand her a flute and I pick mine up.

"Any wine is good. Here's for the birthday boy." She makes a toast and takes a small drink and then smirks at me. "Are your abs selfies always that **_sexy_**?"

_What she saw it? How? I deleted it. I swear I did._ I look at her a little shocked. "I-I thought I deleted that."

"You did, but not before I saw it and **_saved_** it. I may have been a little wine drunk but doesn't mean I couldn't appreciate a sexy selfie," she says and smirks.

"I do like when you're a little wine drunk, because you're very touchy," I smirk and take a drink of the wine.

"You know... I don't have to be wine drunk to be touchy, Noah." She says and puts her flute on the table and turns back and takes mine out of my hand and places it on the table near hers. _Oh_. She turns back to face me and places her hand on my thigh that's closest to her. _Oh this is really happening, fuck_. She rubs her hand up and down my thigh and turns so her body touching mine, she leans close to my ear and whispers, "Fifteen minutes."

"W-what happens in fifteen minutes?" I ask and internally groans at myself for stuttering.

She leans back and looks at me, "You get your present, birthday boy." _She got me a present? What? I am so confused._

"Oh," I say and look down at her hand then back up at her.

She moves her hand off my thigh and I frown a little, she moves her knees in between my legs and sits down on my thigh, "You can touch me, Noah. I'm not going to bite you, unless you want me to. _If little Noah wasn't awake he definitely is now. I can feel her. Fuck_. She places her hands on my shoulders then slides them around my neck and slowly runs them up onto my head. "Why'd you cut it?"

"Wanted to look more professional. Do you not like it?" _Shit_.

"I liked the curls but I also like this."

I move my hands to her waist and look up at her. I lick my lips _, I'm dying to know how she tastes, that little tease at the restaurant wasn't enough._ I move my hand up to the necklace and smirk, I move it back and forth like I did in the hallway, "will I like my present?"

"I think you will really enjoy it." She says and looks down at my crotch a little then back into my eyes. "I think **_I'll_** enjoy it too. _Oh fuck_. "You have five minutes."

I drop the necklace from my hand and it lands between her breasts and I lick my lips. I move my hand from her waist and place both my hands just under her bra and look up at her.

"You know what I'm wondering?" She says and massages my head a little causing me to moan softly. "If you found those very fashionable suspenders."

"Oh, um yeah about that. I tore my room apart trying to find them and I couldn't." I look at her and pout, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe you can pose for me wearing them **_another time_** _?"_ She says softly and bite her lip. _Shit_.

I hear a soft ding come from her purse hanging up and turn my head towards the noise, "do you need to get that?" I innocently ask as she moves up on my thigh a little and I can feel how wet she is. _Fuck! I don't think I can resist this any longer._

"No, it's just a reminder." She says and moves one of her hands to my chin and turns my head back to her and I look up at her. She licks her lips and moves off my thigh and I slightly pout then she moves to straddle my thighs and my eyes go a little wide as I quickly recover and look up at her. "Would you like to unwrap your present now or would you like **_me_** to unwrap it for you?"

I nod my head a lot and look at her and she laughs a little. "Me?" I nod again and she smirks. She moves my hands to her thighs as she slowly starts unbuttoning the jacket I helped her pick that day at her office. She slides the jacket and tosses it on the couch, she's also wearing the black cami top under and I lick my lips.

I cautiously move my hands off her thighs and rubs them up her body and place them under her breasts, she looks at me and shakes her head **_no_**. I don't listen to her because I know she wants this. I start to recreate what I was doing to her in the hallway. I rub my thumbs softly and slowly on the top of her cleavage peeking out of her cami top. She moans at this and I can feel her longing for me to touch her more. I keep going and slowly slip my index and middle fingers under the top, just a few inches, and begin to do the same, touching her breasts, while she adjusts to my cock, leaning her head back for a moment, enjoying the touch of my fingers. I continue to touch her breasts gently. _I know she wants me to grab her right now, but I take my time at this._ I pull her cami top down a little as I touch her more, so that gives me more space to move. My fingers slowly move down her skin until they reach her hard nipples, _FUCK_. which I start to touch up and down with the tip of my index fingers, from slow to fast. She moans loudly and moves back and forth on my cock.

"Do you like that Miss Adams? Am I doing a good job?" I said with the raspier voice I have. _I can feel my cock pulsates to her pleasure and I'm about to scream._

"Great job Noah, the best." She says as she moves the straps down off her shoulders of her top to give me more space to play.

I remove my fingers from her nipples, just for a moment, to move down her sexy strapless bra to her waist. Her magnificent breasts are now free in front of my face. I lick my lips. _I want to live between them forever_. I place her even harder nipples in between my index and middle fingers and play with them a little. _Ughh I love to do this and I love her breasts_. She's moaning loudly now with her eyes closed and riding my cock through my pants. _She's so wet. Fuck!_ I groan and moan too as she moves.

"You are wearing too many clothes." She says as she quickly removes my jacket and throws it to the floor. She moves towards me leaning her head down, making eye contact and giving me her bare breasts just a few inches from my mouth. _Oh. She wants my tongue, huh?_ I lick my lips and begin to move the tip of my tongue up and down now over her rock hard nipples, I grab the side of her breasts. She let out a big moan as I do this. I suck her nipples from right to left, alternating the touching with my fingers. I sip my tongue on all of her breasts as she is enjoying this moaning and yelling at me to not stop. I stay there for a while giving her what she wants and move my hips and hard cock up to feel her wet core even more. I groan loudly. _Fuck. She's dripping. I need to be inside of her right now._ She touches my head while I begin my way up to her neck, placing kisses and my tongue on her hot soft skin. "Fuck Noah." She moans as I do this and she opens her legs more to feel my bulge.

I reach her chin, her lower lip and finally place my mouth softly into hers. _Her lips are so soft_. We start kissing harder as our bodies can't wait anymore from this foreplay. She rubs my back as we kiss. She moves her hips in circles causing me to moan loudly as she pulls away from the kiss, biting my bottom lip as she does. I groan loudly, I move my hands to her waist and unhook her bra and toss it on the couch. I lick my lips as I look over her chest and stomach, _Fuck_. "You're so sexy, Miss Adams"

"You're not half bad either, Mister Intern," she says and looks me over and rotates her hips more. I wrap my arms around her waist and carefully shoot forward off the couch.

"You haven't seen anything yet, boss. Hold on."

She wraps her arms around my neck and holds on. "I like it when you call me boss."

I smile and carefully stand up and carry her towards my bedroom as she presses me with her bare breasts and wraps her legs around me as she continues kissing me and biting my neck. _Fuck_.

I press the door open with my foot as she continues to assault my neck with her mouth, licking it now. I carefully place her on the bed and she moves up, laying back against the pillows. _Fuck. She looks amazing on my bed. She needs to make this a regular location_. I climb on the bed and hover over her, as she moves her legs apart and I slip between them, I press my hard bulge against her and grind a little. "How does this feel, Miss Adams?" I asked, lowering my voice to her ear and sucking her lobe a little.

"Fuck Noah. It feels delicious. Don't stop." She moans and grinds back against me and I moan back. I lean down and kiss her lips and she wraps her hands around my back, grabs my shirt and pulls me closer as I grind.

I pull back and look at her as she's laying back on my pillows, my personal eye candy. "I may have a gift for you too, Miss Adams."

She smirks and says, "I think I already found it, Noah." She moves her hand to my bulge and rubs it hard.

I groan loudly and move into her touch, "Not..fuck..that. Some mmm thing else." _I can barely speak to her amazing hands._

She keeps rubbing her hands on my bulge and I lose my thought and close my eyes for a minute to enjoy her until she says my name, "Noah?"

"Fuck. Yeah. Do you want to unwrap it or me?" I ask as she continues to rub her hand on me.

"You do it. As an intern you have to do all the work.." She says and bites her lip. _Fuck, how is she so sexy?_

I pull away from her a little and she pouts, "Don't pout, you'll enjoy this present, believe me. You can come back to this present really soon." I reach my hand back and pull off my shirt, exposing my surprise for her; me wearing the suspenders that make her wet.

I look up at her and smirk. "So...? Do you like your surprise? You need to keep unwrapping it, there's more underneath."

She sits up and rubs her over my bare chest and abs, then slips her hands under the suspenders like she did at the office party while she licks her lips, "Holy fuck. I knew you would look hot wearing these suspenders this way, but man! I can't wait to remove them with my teeth from your bare skin and more." She pulls the right side of the suspenders away from my side and then lets it go, slapping against my skin.

"Fuck." I look down at the spot and look at her, she slips her fingers under the other side of the suspenders and does it to that side. "Fuck."

She puts her hand on my chest and presses me back, so I fall back on the bed, I lean up to look at her and she crawls between my legs and places her hands on my bulge and rubs it hard. _This is better than my dreams._ "I do want to unwrap the rest of my present." She unbuttons and unzips my dress pants and starts tugging them down, I lift my hips off the bed and she pulls them off. I'm lying there, wearing my suspenders on my briefs, just like she wanted it. "I like it, I like that you made my fantasy real Mr. Intern," she says as she licks her lips and moves my legs together as she sits on my thighs.

"Oh yeah? I can make **_all_** your fantasies real, boss," I say as she groans.

"Tell me a secret." she says and moves her index finger up and rubs the tip of it over my bulge, outlining my cock. I moan and close my eyes briefly. She licks her lips and looks up at me.

"I-I've thought of you before." I say and look down at her hand, she adds her middle finger and rubs my cock between them. "How many times?" she says breathing faster.

"At mmm least ten times." I bite my lip and look at her.

"Oh yeah?. What a naughty intern I have." She adds her ring finger and looks up at me, "What was I doing when you were pleasuring yourself to your boss?"

"R-Riding me hard and fast and you looked incredible."

"Is that what you want me to do right now, Mr. Intern?"

I nod a lot and she removes her fingers from my bulge and I frown. "I didn't hear a response, Noah. I want to hear all the details from you."

"Yes, Miss Adams I want you on my hard cock, bouncing like we both know you want to. And you want to do it **_all night and all day and you would still want more of me_** ," she looks at me with her eyes wide open.

"Has someone been spying on **_my_** private conversations?" She looks pleasantly surprised at my revelation and moves her hand over my briefs and starts moving her hand up and down on it, slowly but firmly. _Her touch is going to make me cum right now._

"Mmm maybe. I couldn't help it." I look down at her and she looks up at me, she presses hard on my cock and I moan loudly.

"Tell me something else." She cups her fingers around my cock and starts sliding it back and forth over my cock, still trapped and suffering in my briefs.

"I wanna taste you so bad. You make me so hard all the time. I can't control my cock when I'm around you. I want to fill you up so much right now. I want you to scream my name over and over. I want to rip those pants off of you and fuck you into **_my_** bed for hours. I want your wet pussy to be mine and mine only."

She looks at me and removes her hand. I whine as she does it. She moves to sit on top of my bulge and starts rocking back and forth on him. "Fuck, Noah. You make me so wet."

I lean up and wrap my arms around her waist and flip us over as she gasps. I lay her against the bed and move between her legs, I rub my hands up and down on her thighs, I move my right hand over and cup her making her to moan loudly. "So wet, Miss Adams, have you been imagining something naughty involving your intern?" She nods and closes her eyes enjoying the pleasure I'm giving to her.

I move my other hand to her button and zipper slowly undoing both. I slowly rub my hand back and forth on her core before I start to pull down her dress pants when I see how naughty she is. "Naughty girl. No underwear. Have you been like this all night, Miss Adams?" She nods her head yes and bite her lip. "At my party?" She nods and I pull them down a little more. "At the office?" She nods and I pull them down her thighs, exposing her. "Even during the meeting?" She innocently bites her lip and nods yes again. "Naughty, naughty." I pull the pants off and toss them behind me and I feel myself harder than ever to this revelation.

I lick my lips and admire her hot, irresistible body lying on my bed, _Fuck_. She moves her hands over her breasts as she moans my name, she rubs her nipple and moves one hand down her stomach and touches her mound. _Fuck, she's so hot touching herself_.

"Noah. Mmm don't stop," she moans as she teases herself with her fingers. I watch for a moment so turned on that I can't move. "Noah, please," she moans and brings me out of my trance and I slip her fingers away and place them in my mouth, sucking on them and moaning around them as I finally get to taste her. _She is so yummy. I could taste her all day long._

I slowly pull them out and look at her, "How many times have you done that?" She moves her hand to pull me closer and I shake my head no at her and there goes her pout, her sexy pout. "Answer the question, Miss Adams."

"With my fingers or with something... else?"

I groan in response. _I know about B.O.B. but I want her to tell me._ "Fingers and what else? Tell me now."

She smirks and adds "with my...vibrator, which currently I call Noah."

I smirk at the confession. "Oh yeah? And how many times that electronic Noah has given you pleasure?"

"Too many times to count." She reaches for me again and I move between her legs and lean over her, pressing my bulge against her. She moans intensely and I can finally feel how wet she really is. _Fuck. I need her wet pussy, now_. I roar my moan and look at her. I rub my hand down her waist and slip a hand behind her and arch her up against me.

"Do you want the real Noah now, Miss Adams? Do you want to feel the real pleasure that I can give you? Want you so bad. I'm dripping for you."

"Please Noah. I want to feel it. I want to taste it. I want you to make me cum."

I growl and move away from her as she leans up and rubs her hands over my abs and pulls back on the suspenders once again and lets it go. "I know you love them but...Unwrap the rest of **_your_** present."

She carefully unclips the suspenders from my briefs and lets them dangle over my chest. She slowly slips her finger inside my briefs and pulls them down slowly. My imprisoned cock springs out at last as she pulls them down my thighs. "Fuck, Mr. Intern," she moans and bites her lip. _Oh, she liked what she saw?_ I smirk. She pulls them down to my knees while she makes eye contact with me and I move to slip them the rest of the way off.

She moves back on the bed, lays back against the pillows and looks at me while she bites her lips and rubs her hands over her body. I move my now naked body over, grab a condom from the nightstand drawer and hold it in my mouth when she says, "We're going to need more than one," and she slips her tongue out, touching her upper lip.

I drop the condom from my mouth making it land on her stomach when I reach back over and grab a handful and put them on top of the nightstand. "Is that better?"

She looks over, "Yeah...for now." I laugh at her naughty mind. She picks up the condom from her stomach and opens it and motions for me to come closer, I move between her legs and she strokes me slowly and I'm about to lose it right there. _Her hands, moving on me....Don't cum Noah. Please don't let me cum. Fuck_. She slips the condom on and strokes me slowly again. She lets my cock go and lays back on the pillows as licks her lips not losing eye contact. I move back between her legs and place myself at her hot core and slowly slip inside making us both to moan and groan loudly. "Fuck you're so tight, Miss Adams. You're so wet." _FUCK, just FUCK_.

She moans loudly as I keep inching in, "Fuck Noah...You're so...ohhhh, fuck."

I lean down a little and lick her lips, "So what?" I say against her lips before I lick her again.

"You are so...Big. Long. Thick. Fuck, Noah." She gasps when I pull away. I finally get most of the way inside her and I moan loudly as I can feel complete. I feel her pulsing walls around me. I let her adjust to my size before I start working up a rhythm, I lean down and kiss her when I start.

She moans against my lips and tongue, then wraps her arms around my neck and moves one of her hands on my head. She's enjoying my thrusts as my hips start going faster and deeper. "Noah. Fuck. Yes, deeper."

I lean down and start kissing her breasts and massaging her nipples between my fingers. She's screaming her moans now and arches her back a little. "Want...fuck... to ride..."

"Fuck." I lean up and look at her and she bites her lip.

"Please." She whispers and moans.

"Do you mmm want to mmm fulfill your dream? You know I can cum from just looking at you doing that?" I say and slowly my hips down.

She pouts and shakes her head no at me. I move my arm behind her back and flip us around so I'm laying down on the bed and she's above me. She readjusts herself on my cock and lets a high pitch moan escape. Then she places her hands on my abs and slowly starts sliding back and forth, side to side, in circles, getting comfortable with my full length. _Fuck. She moves amazing. And she looks so sexy. Even more than my daydreams about her riding my cock_. I move my hands to her hips and squeeze softly. "Miss Adams, fuck you feel so good. Fuck," I moan loudly as she starts working up as faster rhythm and moving up and down, bouncing her breasts.

"Noah, fuck, you're so hard. I want you to make me cum for all the times you have imagined me doing this," she says as she enjoys me.

I move my hands up her sides to her breasts. I start massaging them as she starts to start bouncing instead of rocking back and forth. "Fuck!"

She moans back and looks at me and smirks. She leans forward and moves her hands to my shoulders and bounces hard and fast. I sit up a little making her to go down more on my cock while I keep massaging and teasing her breasts with my tongue. "You feel exquisite, Miss Adams."

She keeps moaning and now clenches her walls around me and I groan loudly. I move my hands off her breasts and she groans at me. I reach down and slap her left butt cheek making her lean her head back and moan loudly.

"Don't make me do it again." I say as she groans at me again and I slap her other butt cheek as she moans and clench harder around me.

"You like being punished, don't you? Miss Adams." She doesn't answer so I slap her hot ass again and she wails, "I asked you a question and I expect an answer, Miss Adams." I say with a raspy bossy tone.

"Yes I do. Do it again," she begs as she traps my cock with her burning pussy. I slap her other cheek and she leans her head back and moans loudly. I lick my lips and then spit a little on my index and middle fingers and bring them down to her clit and start rubbing it.

"Yes! Keep doing that! " She starts panting quick and starts rocking back and forth on my fingers and cock. "Mmmm this feels so good! Gonna cum, Noah." I quicken my fingers against her clit as she moans louder and louder each time she moves. She groans noisily and starts cumming against my cock and fingers, her walls tighten around me, shivering her orgasm as she screams my name. I keep rubbing my fingers slowly on her clit as she softly calms down. I pull them away and slip them in her mouth and we both moan to this. She slips her tongue over and starts sucking on them while looking at me. _I need that tongue on my cock now_.

"Fuck, you're so good at it, aren't you?," I say and slip my fingers out of her.

"Fuck me. Fuck me into the bed. Make me feel you for days," she says and slowly slide off my cock and lap. She lays down next to me and starts massaging her breasts and moaning my name. I quickly get up and move between her legs, I begin to fuck her hard and rough into the bed.

"Noah! Noah. Noah! Yes, right there! Don't stop, deeper!" She groans and wraps her arms around my back and claws her nails up and down.

"Fuck, Miss Adams, you like it when I fuck you this hard?" She satisfiedly nods and I grip her hips hard. _I want her to feel me for weeks. I want her to know what it's like to be fucked by me, her not so innocent intern_. I grab her legs and place them on my shoulders because I want to go even deeper into her. She groans at every thrust.

"Noah. You're gonna make me cum again." She's moaning and I groan to her. I move one of my hands to her clit again and tease it with my thumb this time, causing her thighs to start to quiver. "Noah!" She screams and starts cumming again harder and faster than the last one. She arches off the bed and I wrap my other arm behind her back as my thumb keeps assaulting her clit. She keeps moaning my name as she slowly calms down. I slip my thumb away and suck on it this time. _Ughh, she tastes so good._

I move my arm from behind her and place both beside her and lean down and kiss her hard as she keeps moaning. I groan and then mumble against her lips, "I'm gonna cum." She moans in a response and I kiss her quickly then start slamming into her harder and faster than if that's even possible.

I groan loudly and she grabs my ass. "Such a juicy booty Noah," she whispers in my ear while she licks my lobe.

"Miss Adams!" I groan louder than I have tonight as I start cumming harder than my imagination made me before with her.

"Cum for me! Mr. intern! Fuck me, hard!" She claws at my back again making me groan. My body starts to quiver from pleasure as I cum completely. I lower her legs off my shoulders and I softly let my body lay into hers, exhaling my orgasm. I look at her eyes and kiss her softly while I place myself next to her. I smoothly disposed of my condom at the trash can next to my bed.

"So, did I beat the electronic Noah or no?" I say in a cocky but sweet way at the same time.

"Let's say that I can't make a decision without testing the presented prototype more than once, you know? I'm a business woman, Noah." She smirks.

"Let me grab you a glass of water Miss Adams, I don't want you dehydrated during the testing of the product." I laugh and stand up from the bed while she looks at me intensely.

"You know, you shouldn't wear clothes at all, Noah. Like never. It's a crime to humanity," she says giggling in a flirty way.

"Oh...I shouldn't?" I say while I look at my naked and satisfied self and then at her sexy self-laying in **_my_** bed.

"Nope Mr. Intern. While we are doing this testing, I'm not allowing you to wear any clothes, it's an order from your boss. Unless...the suspenders, of course." She smiles and bites her index finger.

"I don't want to disobey my boss." I say and start walking to the bedroom door while she exhales a whistle.

"And not specially with that ass. It looked so yummy on your work pants, I was not wrong." she giggles and I laugh.

"You're impossible." I smile and leave the bedroom to the kitchen.

I come back to my bedroom with 2 glasses of water and two chocolate bars. "In case you want to recover some...energy?" I say displaying the chocolate at my hand but I'm interrupted by her attack behind the door directly to my neck with her tongue, almost making me drop the water.

She grabs the glasses of water, drinks some, and places them on my night table. "Good idea. Can I eat this on you? Or maybe...I can eat you, no chocolate involved?"

I look at her and gigantically groan and drag her to bed while we spend the rest of the night, giving a good use to the condoms on my night table. _Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ;)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.


	12. Twelve

The rest of my birthday and weekend away from work was amazing, Kyle practically made me tell him everything that happened although I kept most of it to myself, I did brag about using half a big box of condoms. I danced my ass off at Arty's gig. What a great day. The party was awesome, so many people turned up and not just for Arty. But I'm not going to deny that what I loved the most was my office gift.

I wake up Monday morning, excited to see Miss Adams again, I pick out my tightest jeans that show off my 'juicy booty,' _Her words, not mine._ but when I get to the office I find out she's not there and won't be there all week. _Fuck my life_. Josh passes by complimenting my looks as usual and I joke at him, as usual.

I spent my week as a sloth, when on Thursday I received a text from Miss Adams.

Miss Adams: What color do you like the most? Burgundy or black? No questions. Just choose.

She says in a very Miss Adams tone.

Noah: Burgundy.

Miss Adams: OK. Thanks

Noah: Happy to help!

_That's all? She hasn't said anything to me since Friday freaky night and now this?_

Miss Adams: And Noah, don't forget to call the designer from our display on 25th. We need to get that ready as soon as possible.

I'm so confused. Is she going to ignore that hot night now? Well Noah, she's a grown woman. Maybe she really wanted to taste the product and only that. Don't get your hopes high! Go back to work and make her proud.

I go home early that Friday and plan to grab some Italian take out and chill at home catching up with the new season of Sex Education on Netflix. I'm relaxing in my sweats on my couch when my phone dings.

Kyle: So Arty and I are going to a small EDM show, are you coming or do you have a late work night?

Noah: No man, I'm exhausted (and alone). Have fun!

Kyle: Yep, an old man. See you!

I laugh at the tv show, _That Eric is hilarious_ when I hear my phone dings again. _Damn it Kyle, let me enjoy my old man ass at home..._ It's not Kyle.

Miss Adams: This Friday sucks...it doesn't compare to my last Friday. Our last Friday. _She is not ignoring our birthday celebration. Go Noah._

Miss Adams:

_FUCK._

Noah: Damn, I miss that cleavage. When can I be in there again?

Miss Adams: I wish you were in between them right now.

_I remembered when I overheard she having sex phone at her office and me experiencing it right now make me even harder._

Noah: Me too, but you're the one who's wearing too many clothes now, boss.

Miss Adams: Do you think?

Noah: Yes, Miss Adams, toss the clothes. Your intern can't appreciate what he's missing now.

Miss Adams:

Noah: Damn. I wish I could be tasting your breasts right now. I miss those on my face.

Miss Adams: I miss my not-electronic Noah too. Is he awake?

Noah: Oh yeah. He is **_very_** much awake.

Miss Adams: Show me.

I grab my phone and take a picture showing her my hardening cock through my sweats. I write "Use that wild imagination?" on the pic and press send.

Noah:

Miss Adams: Fuck. You're not playing fair. I don't have an imagination, I want to see it and ride it right now.

Noah: Haha. Not yet Miss Adams. You have to be patient.

My phone suddenly starts ringing and I notice it's Miss Adams FaceTiming me. I quickly answer and the first thing I hear is her moaning my name loudly. "Don't stop Noah." _Fuck_. She shows me her hand moving her other Noah in and out hard and fast. I groan loudly and start jerking myself, moaning her name loudly. _Fuck fuck fuck._ I see her touching her breasts with her other hand, she's teasing her nipples like I was last week. _She took our phone tripod with her. Such a clever girl..._

"Pinch them, Miss Adams," I say in a bossy tone.

"Fuck, I love when you boss me fuck around, Mister Intern." She moans loudly.

I continue to jerk off as I watch her. _This is so much better than just imagining her on me_. I moan her name several times, "Turn it on high, I want you to really feel me."

She shows me her changing speeds and I groan, "Tease your clit, Miss Adams." She looks at me sucking her fingers to make them wet and then slipping them down to her clit and teasing it as she pumps herself with other Noah.

I groan louder as I watch her, "fuck you're so naughty, Miss Adams. Can't wait till I make you cum again. Just the way you like."

"Noah, you feel so good. I mmm fuck."

"You what?" I show her me stroking myself hard and fast.

"Want to ride you hard and fast, want you to mmm make me cum multiple times again."

I groan loudly at her statement. "You want you bouncing hard and fast, filling you completely. Want you so much."

"I'm mmm so close, Mister Intern, make your boss cum all over your thick, juicy cock." _Fuck she's so good at this._

I groan as I swipe my thumb over my cock. "Have you been a naughty girl again? Do you need to be punished with my hand?'

"Yes! Yes Mister Intern. Spank me." I can see she's on the edge of exploding all over the bed, her fingers, and other Noah.

"Miss Adams fuck yes right there, fuck you feel so good. I'm gonna fill that tight little pussy," I say, making her go over the edge and start quivering and cumming.

"Noah! Fuck don't stop. Fill **_my_** tight little pussy. Make me fuck yours." She moans loudly. I see her pull her fingers away from her clit and bring them up to her lips and start sucking on them. _So naughty_. She moves her hand down to the toy and slowly pulls it out then back in. "Cum for me, Mister Intern. Cum for your boss. Fill her up. Make her yours."

I groan loudly and swipe my thumb over my head and groan loudly as I start cumming hard and strong all over my chest and abs. "Fuck Miss Adams!"

"Noah," she moans and I look up at the camera and she has the phone in her hand now, biting her lip looking at me.

I show her my chest and abs and she says "If I was there I'd be happy to clean you with my tongue," and moans softly.

"I love that freaky mind of yours, Miss Adams."

She smirks and licks her lips. "Have a good rest of your night," she says then hang up the call.

_Well, that was a good and unexpected variation of my Netflix and chill Friday. I could get used to this._


	13. Thirteen

Monday. I've never loved a Monday so much in my life as I do right now. Miss Adams comes back and I'm going to die, wait why do I love Monday so much again? I get to the office bright and early, ten minutes before Miss Adams is supposed to be there, I go get her Starbucks and set it in her office. I go back out to my desk and work on some emails, not focusing as the usual. Josh knocks on my desk getting my attention and I look up at him.

"Morning. You're here early." He says and sits on the edge of my desk and looks at me.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to get these emails out before Miss Adams comes in. Don't wanna piss her on her first day back."

Josh laughs and shakes his head, "I'm gonna message you later, I think Diego is out sick again and we need your sexiness to fill in for him again."

"You're not just saying that to get me to pose for you again?" I joke and he laughs. I notice the elevator ding and Miss Adams steps through. _Oh God, she looks pissed_. She walks by the desk and doesn't say anything to me or Josh and he looks at me.

"I'll let you deal with that, I'm going to my office," Josh says pointing at her office and he gets up as Miss Adams yells my name. _Fuck, she sounds super pissed._

I get up and fix my pants which I wore just for her _again,_ and knock on her door, I open it and she's sitting at her desk drinking her Starbucks, not looking at me. I come sit down in one of the chairs and wait for her to start talking. _She can't be mad at me, can she?_

She finally looks at me and sets her cup down, "Did you call the designer for the 25th?"

"Yes ma'am, I called them and emailed them when you told me to on Thursday. Display is all set."

"Good. I'm expecting a very important package today and I'm going to need it to be delivered to me as soon as it gets here. The delivery app says it should be here around 1:15." She says and turns her attention back to the computer.

"Yes ma'am. Is that all you needed for now?" I ask a little cautiously, she doesn't respond, just waves her hand for me to go away. _Why is Ice Queen back? I thought she was gone for good with me. Especially after Facetiming-cumming session._ I get up and leave the office, heading back to my desk and working on the emails, kinda disappointed as matter of fact.

The morning goes fast and I head up to Abbi five minutes before the package is supposed to be arriving. Abbi asks me how my weekend was and I smile, she calls me out for it and I lie as I tell her I finally have a full weekend off with no work interruptions. The elevator ding walks in the delivery man and drops off the packages, I help Abbi sort them and take all the ones for Miss Adams' office.

I knock on her door and she tells me to come in. I set the packages on the chair and start telling her where they're from and she instructs me where to put them. I hand her a small box that's from some place called A&E, she dismisses me after that. _Back at my desk. Turns out I hate Mondays after all_. Miss Adams leaves her office briefly carrying the small box with her and I see her return a few minutes later without the box, still looking pissed off.

I'm emailing Josh about replacing Diego so I can organize my time for it, when I hear Miss Adams calling me from her office. I start walking towards her office, shutting the door without realizing she's behind it.

"Hi, Noah," she says in a flirty low voice, displaying her wrap dress open to the sexiest lingerie I've ever seen in my entire life. I stutter looking at her with my mouth open for just seconds and she says "Burgundy you said, right? I had to wait for the delivery that you handed me so efficiently today to show it to you." _So, this is why she asked me about the colors the other day. She's been planning this for days! I can't believe the small box was her lingerie!_ I nod, smirking at her, not giving her time to move because I slam her to the door, without even care Abbi is just a few feet away.

"You want to kill me, don't you Miss Adams?" I say looking intensely into her beautiful blue eyes.

She giggles at me and grabs my ass with her both hands. "Mmm I missed this juicy booty of mine."

I began to kiss her neck down to her breasts. She's moaning softly to my kisses and hands running over her body, which she is letting me have access to all of her warm places. My hand reaches her lace undies _Oh God, this is the sexiest garter belt I've ever seen..._ to realize she's already wet for me. _I can't contain my cock to this_. I press my hips against her core and she can feel me hard for her.

"Mmmm Mr. Intern, you keep working really **_hard_** in this office," she says running her fingers on my back and my head, while I kiss her breasts and now her hard nipples, slipping outside her sexy burgundy bra. "That tongue of yours on my nipples...mmm, you know you could make cum just by licking them?'' she says, biting her lips to not moan louder than she wants.

"Oh yeah? Let me check on that..." I say and place my hand to her pussy moving the undies to the side to feel her with my fingers. I touch her dripping hot folds up and down not releasing her nipples from my tongue yet. "Mmm you're so wet boss" I say softly. She can't keep her moaning low so I place my fingers in her mouth, but she begins to suck them making my bulge harder. _Is that even possible?_ I push two fingers into her hot pussy and she begins to move her hips as I do it. She unbelts my pants and slips a hand under my briefs, releasing my hard cock from its imprisonment.

"Oh Mr. Intern, this is just what I needed," she says stroking me softly and rubbing her thumb on the tip of my cock.

"You are doing a really good job on your intern Miss Adams, don't stop."

We both are having a hard time keeping our moans quiet, when we hear her phone start ringing, and Miss Adams says **_no_** with her head for us to ignore it. The call goes to voicemail. It's Josh. "Kenzie pick up, I know you're in there...I have to discuss with you the Wednesday meeting highlights...Call me back".

We continue touching each other and I say "You drove me insane the other day with your Facetime. I saw you enjoying your electronic Noah more than this one," I smirk.

"Oh yeah? Then I need to feel this thick and long real Noah, real deep for me to decide which I like more." _Damn, I love her dirty talk._

I groan as I turn her around and place my hard cock on her core, not letting her react, as I push myself up to her. "Is this deep enough for you, Miss Adams?" I say, moaning in her ear and grabbing her breast and nipples from behind.

"Fuck Noah, you're so big." She has her arms up, leaning on the door enjoying me thrusting her pussy with her sexy burgundy undies still _kinda_ on her. "Fuck me harder Noah, don't stop!" She's now biting her own fingers that are trying to silence her groans.

"I'm not planning to stop anytime soon, boss," I say now placing my thumb on her clit as I start to rub it nicely while my thrusts are deeper and faster into her for several minutes.

"I can't keep my screams quiet, I feel mmm I'm cumming." She's shivering on my cock that continues to fuck her deep, while I feel that I'm close too.

"I'm cumming too, Miss Adams," I groan as she moans and tightens her core, making me fill her inside.

"Mmm Noah that feels delicious, keep going..." she says moving her hips to her orgasm as I feel her still trapping my cock.

We both exhale in pleasure and she releases me as she turns around, facing me with a satisfied flirty look on her face." I think I enjoy the non-battery Noah more, what do you think?" she smiles and places her lingerie back, closing her dress. I pout to this and continue touching her body that was mine just a minute ago.

"And I think I really enjoyed these burgundy lingerie, boss," I say peeking her bra under her dress a little longer before I leave her, not before kissing her luscious lips that I want on me again soon.

I get back to my desk a few minutes later when I see Josh walking towards me and the office. When he gets close enough he starts talking, "Hey, have you seen Kenz? She's not answering her phone or messenger?"

"Oh yeah, she went downstairs for about ten minutes but she's back now, I don't think she's busy now." _She was before with my cock_. "She's in a better mood now, doesn't wanna kill anyone," _I think I will fuck her on a daily basis for the own good of this company. Oh, the sacrifices._ I say and smile to Josh.

"Did you do something to put her in a better mood?" Josh looks at me curiously with a raised eyebrow and I laugh a little. _Oh I definitely did quite a few things to put her in a better mood for sure._

"Yes, I did. I got her a S'morez drink and two chocolate cake pops, you gotta know the boss!" Josh laughs and shakes his head at me then walks over to Miss Adams door and knocks on it then walks in.

I check my emails until around four when Josh said he needed me to come down for the photo shoot. He tells me that we're doing a bunch of different outfits and shows me the rack of clothes. We're about an hour in when I see Miss Adams come down and check on things, she doesn't stay long and I'm kind of glad only because I know what she has on under that dress and I wouldn't be able to focus on the shoot.

We're on the last outfit which is only a white tank and some coveralls but the top half of them are folded down. Josh is making me do glamour poses and I just keep laughing at him. "One day, I'm going to get a text from you and it's going to be your Calvin Klein campaign and I'm just going to laugh, and say I told you so." Josh says and I start laughing as Ryan keeps taking shots as Josh and I talk.

"Guys, I think we got enough shots. Thanks Noah for filling in again, luckily this brand really thinks you're a model and not our intern," Ryan says smiling and goes back to the computer to look at the photos.

"It's OK Ryan, I'm kinda getting used to this spotlight, you know?" I said laughing and winking an eye to Josh, who jokes with fainting. _Sex and a model career in one day? Not bad Noah, not bad._

I walk over to the restroom and change back into my suit, I head back to the studio to return the clothes when Josh says he needs to talk to me about something. We head to his office to talk more.

"So Noah, your year is almost up as an intern and that's normally when we decide if we want to keep you as an employee or train someone new for the job. Kenzie has never had an intern stay this long, so we've never had to offer a job before. You're like an **_exception_**." Josh explains.

"So what job would I possibly have if I was asked to stay?" I ask Josh.

"Fashion Assistant, which is pretty much what you do now, you would just have way more responsibilities and you won't work for Kenzie anymore."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," I said, trying not making a face as he speaks. _So I couldn't sneak into her office and fuck her against her door anymore..._ "I didn't know I was going to be considered to get a position here before, so this is actually something to think about. Thanks Josh for considering me." I say and go to my desk, it's time for me to go home now.

I'm driving home and thinking about what Josh said. With all this Miss Adams situation, _Cough, sex, cough, lots of sex, cough._ I haven't even noticed that my internship here it's almost over. Do I have to continue working here and being distracted all day about fucking my boss and being caught up? Or do I want to have a career and still fuck her but without the fear of being caught? _I do assume being caught is hot but I have to think with my big head now. And surprisingly is_ ** _not_** _the one on my pants. I bet Miss Adams will disagree._

Almost a week has passed since my second model job and lingerie door sex. Miss Adams has been playing her usual ice queen game in front of everybody, but video calling me at night for our little private sex sessions. We were supposed to see each other, _Sex each other_ _._ on the weekend but she's been really busy working on the spring collection article. It's a 'pioneer' on the field. We got a bunch of new brands and designers to give us their perspectives and she's been saying to Josh this will get the magazine potential new contracts. I do want to fuck her, _God, really do_ but I can separate my animal impulse _and her_ _s_ over work.

I'm on my way to the gym when my phone dings, I think it's her but it's Kyle.

Kyle: Are you busy Noah? I haven't even seen you in days man. You need to stay hydrated, you know?

Noah: haha, so funny Kyle. No, I'm on my way to the gym, what's up? How's Baker? Does he miss his uncle?

Kyle: Baker is good, ripping his toys as usual. I swear I need to get him another pretzel plush. Again. Can you come over later? I have White Claw.

Noah: Eww. You're not convincing me with those, but I'm going. Water will be good for me.

Kyle: Boo. See you soon!

Gym was a good distraction and to burn energies that I haven't been able to burn, since Miss Adams has been that busy. I arrive at Kyle's apartment and Baker is all kisses and love. I sit on the couch and Kyle hands me a bottled water as he sits too. "Hey, how's Arty doing on his south tour?" I asked as I almost drank the whole bottle.

"He told me yesterday that he's very happy with the reception of gigs from people. I think we can make this an international tour soon," says Kyle, really excited about it.

"Oh wow! That would be so cool for Arty and I mean, for you both!" I said as pet Baker who's been next to me since I entered.

"Yeah! Here we go 'Production Club'!" he says with a winning gesture on his face referring to his business. I laugh, shaking my head.

"But, as interesting this is, that was not why I asked you to come over." I frown. "Do you remember Elle?"

I nod. "Of course, she's my not-so-ice queen-boss' bff. What about her? Are you engaged?"

He rolls his eyes and says "Funny Noah, no. I was with her the other day and she said something hilarious."

I frown again crossing my arms. "Is she a comedian? You never end up knowing people."

Kyle starts to laugh. "I guess sex is suiting you, your sense of humor have improved my friend!" He gestures a high five which I decline. _It has indeed improved my mood. But I can't deny I want more improvement._

"What did she say, McCarthy?" I said losing my sneakers and crossing my legs now.

"Well, she told me she suspects Mackenzie (former ice queen) is seeing someone, but not from her office."

I'm shocked by this revelation. _Is she seeing-fucking someone else? Could she be capable of this? After all, we are nothing, we're just fucking._ "And Miss Adams hasn't told her about the mystery guy?" I said, trying not to look confused.

"Apparently no. We both know Mr. Intern is the one giving her some good loving but Elle insists he isn't from the office." _What if he isn't Kyle! What about he is someone from the dating app?_ _Does_ _she still having her profile up?_ "Wanna know why Mr. Intern?"

I look expectantly at him. _I swear Kyle, don't call me Mr. Intern anymore, it brings memories back, and you don't have what I need._

"Because she said 99% of your office men are gay." _Elle is right on that_. "She thought of you too, but she said 'Noah has the looks, knows how to dress well and is into fashion: gay, can't be him either," says Kyle bursting into tears from laughing while I laugh at relief, but still thinking why Miss Adams hasn't told her best friend about me. _Get over yourself Noah, she's just fucking with you. No strings attached. Enjoy this._

Tuesday morning and I'm on my second black coffee already. I can't help overthinking about the not-so-funny Kyle revelation from last night. I mean, I'm enjoying this work adventure, Miss Adams is hot as fuck, but I'm a human after all. _Stop with the living in your head Noah and you better start applying for jobs because this internship is_ _going_ _to end._ I'm trying to convince myself when I hear Miss Adams calling me from her office in her regular work voice. I stand up and go over there bringing my notepad and pencil to write her assignments as usual. She's sitting at her desk, not surprising me behind the door this time, sadly. I notice she moved the two chairs in front of her desk, they're facing each other and not at her desk.

"Please close the door Noah and sit. Do you have the email from the photographer we are hiring for the upcoming fall collection? I need for you to call and book her services so we can scratch that from our 'to do list'," she says to me looking from above her glasses while I write what she just told. _God, she looks so hot with those. But maybe she is looking at some other guys the same way_.

"I'm on it boss. Anything else I should work on?" I said, looking at her with the most serious eyes.

"Yes Noah. Now that you ask, I happen to have here the outtakes from your last modeling photo shoot. Josh sent me this screengrab from the actual pictures Ryan took," she shows me her phone:

I look at the pics and then to her, waiting for her to speak, I see her get out of her chair behind the desk and come sit in the other chair by me. "Well, these are real good, Noah. I concur with Josh at this, you have potential..." _She is just being polite, but I can't concentrate on what she's saying to me, I'm still thinking if there's another guy_. "...if only you weren't so good at your job, I'd recommend you to some brands to consider you officially on their staff. Only if you weren't so good, so so good and **_hard_** worker," she smirks at me, caressing my thigh with her foot. I only smile at what she says. "Hello! Earth to Noah? Are you here?" she says, confused.

"I am Miss Adams, do you need anything else or can I be dismissed?" _I guess my big head is bigger than the other one after all because I'm rejecting her playful foot at my thigh and now crotch. Damn._

"Wait. What's going on here? Explain to me," she says firmly, putting her foot down on the floor.

"Don't pay attention to me Miss Adams, I guess I'm not in the mood right now." _Lies. I'm lying. I could grab her and fuck her against the door right now._

"You know I've seen better liars before Noah, now spill," she's laying her back at her chair crossing her legs, waiting for me to tell her why I'm rejecting her sexiness.

"OK. I know from a friend that Elle is suspicious about you seeing someone and that she is 99% sure is not someone from this office, because everyone here is gay. Including me." She now burst into laughs almost crying, as Kyle.

"Hahahaha, sorry Noah, but that's the funniest thing I've heard this whole week, no, wait, month, no, wait, year! Elle is hysterical." I draw a fake smile on my face while she says this. "You, gay? Could you believe it? What a waste of potential that would be? With that juicy ass you have? Josh told me that wardrobe girls had to rip off one of the pants you wore at the photo shoot, because your big and delicious booty didn't fit into them." She shows me the picture.

_That was 100% true. My ass didn't fit in those pants...you can actually see the sewed holes on the side...and my grey briefs showing. "_ So, you are hurt because Elle thought you were gay? So sorry telling you this Noah, but in this industry **_and life_** , you need to embrace diversity," she says, looking kinda concerned right now.

"I know. And it's not that Miss Adams, it's something else." She's looking at me now, focusing on what I'm about to say. "I don't know why but I began to wonder why you haven't told Elle about us and that maybe you could be seeing someone else," I say, unable to hide my concern.

"So, you're jealous? Of who? I'm only fucking you Noah," she says leaning over my face. "Do you think I could want another man to fuck me right now? Another man that is not you? With that thick and big cock of yours?" _Fuck, she's so good with dirty talk_. "That feels incredible inside my pussy?" she whispers in my ear. _Is she being serious or just wants to fuck me right now because she's horny?_ "You know what I've been wanting to do since you helped me with my computer weeks ago? Do you remember? When you helped me to unzip the file? I nod. "I've been wanting to unzip **_your very large_** file. Right here under my desk," she says, still whispering in my ear and now biting her lips. _OK. I have my doubts but fuck it, I'm hot as hell now_. "Oh, and is going to be a very large extraction process, I see," she says, massaging my hardening bulge. "Don't overthink Mr. Intern, this wet pussy is only yours," she says, grabbing my hand and placing it under her skirt. _Oh God, how I miss this pussy_. "Now get your fine ass into my chair so I can pleasure you like you've only dreamt of." She moves away from me and I get up and walk over to her chair and sit down.

"Now lay back and let me unzip you..." she says, while she gets on her knees under the desk, unzipping my pants. I want to close my eyes but I don't want to miss this dreamy view. She's grabbing my cock still trapped inside my briefs as she unbuttons her blouse just to give me a peek at her black sexy lingerie. _Fuck, her hand feels so good_. I'm trying not to moan but it's really difficult, especially now that she's stroking my bulge outside my briefs. _FUCK_. "Mmmm you're so hard Mr. Intern. Do you want me to taste it with my tongue?" she moans, making me even harder.

I nod suffering from her tempting at my feet. "Please Miss Adams, it's all yours." She smirks and begins to lick the tip of my cock, as I let out a big groan that no one outside had heard. She moves her tongue in circles, while she began to suck it and stroke me at the same time. _She is so good at this. I could enjoy her tongue endlessly._ I grab her head softly just to feel her rhythm on me. She's now half way down and I'm losing my mind. "You're so good with that tongue Miss Adams, don't stop."

She begins to pleasure me with her mouth and tongue only, no hands involved. Her hands are now massaging her own breasts. I don't know how she does it but she's moaning too. _I want to taste her so bad right now_. She slips my bulge from her mouth, grabs it from the base and licks it largely from above to the tip, running her tongue in circles again. _I swear I could cum right here if she keeps doing that looking this hot._

I'm trying not to scream my moans when we hear a knocking on the door, which opens a little to display Josh's head inside, "Kenz.....what...Noah, do you know where Kenzie is? I could swear I thought she was here."

I try to sit still while Miss Adams is still giving me the blow job of my life. "Um...uh... I think she went downstairs to talk ummm...with post production uhhh office. I'm working ummm ..on some files uhh....on her computer," I said grabbing her head under the desk while she's not planning to stop anytime soon. _This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life_.

"Oooookay, Noah, you look really sweaty, are you getting a cold?" _I'm getting a hot, a hot blow job underneath this_. "I'm good, I think ..mmm... I drank too much... uhhh ...coffee today." I said, while Josh leaves Miss Adams office I'm sure not buying anything I just said. I look down while Miss Adams releases my cock for a second.

"That was close, and so hot," she says as she keeps giving me the most amazing oral pleasure I've ever dreamt of.


	14. Fourteen

It's been a crazy four months since Miss Adams and I almost got caught by Josh but that hasn't stopped us, we just make sure the door is locked or one us up is in front of it and locked. Josh still looks at me like he doesn't believe me about Miss Adams.

One morning, I check my emails and I see a reply from the job offer I applied for last week for FLAUNT. They are offering me a position as a Social Media Manager Assistant! _What the fuck! Am I reading this right? This magazine has really put me on the spot!_ I'm still shocked by this amazing news when my iCalendar dings and I see that Miss Adams has scheduled a meeting between her and I at three. _Is this public? Can everyone see this? Did she just put a booty call on the calendar for everyone to see it? Noah just breathe and get your work started_. I take a deep breath and start working, I get a lot done before I have to go see Miss Adams. I head downstairs to get our regular orders and head back to her office. I knock on the door and wait for a response. She says come in and I open the door, closing it behind me, I set her drink on the desk in front of her and I place mine on the table side the chair I always sit in.

"Noah, I want to tell you that I am very impressed with you and how great of a worker you are. I've never had to do this with an intern so you are very talented. You are excellent when it comes to working with others and big named companies. You know how to handle yourself under pressure and when I am very demanding and a little bitchy, I know I can be. You're probably wondering where I'm going with this because this isn't one of our normal meetings," she smirks and I try not to think sexually. "Noah, I know that your year as an intern ends this Saturday, so technically you won't be working here after that." I look at her surprised cause I thought I wouldn't be fired after my year was up. She smiles a little, "What I am trying to say is that I want to offer you another job, here at the magazine. You won't be working directly with me but you will from time to time. I'm offering you Fashion Assistant, you would be doing the same things you do now but more for Josh and the photo studio. You would be their head intern in a way but have a better title and you would get paid so much more than you are now." _So Josh was right. She's offering me a job here? To work for her company? And I would get a pay raise. I have a lot to think about_. "I would need to know your decision by Friday the 15th, so I will be keeping you until that Friday. I'll let you go see what you would be doing with Josh a couple times next week to see if you would like it or if you would like to move on." _Does she want me to move on or stay here with her?_

I look at her a little shocked but not too much. "This is definitely not what I thought this meeting would be about. I want to thank you for thinking of me for this job, I appreciate it Miss Adams and thank you for keeping me on for an additional two weeks to see what the job is like. I will have my decision by Friday the 15th." _I have so much thinking to do. Do I talk to Josh again about this, I think he would be a little biased since I would be working with him._

Miss Adams allows me to leave for the day and enjoy my weekend. She doesn't tell me to keep my phone on or anything that would indicate she wants to see me tonight. But I'm kinda used to it now and I like it that way. I pack up some things before heading downstairs.

I decide to stop at Starbucks before I head home, I order and take my drink to an empty table and pull out a notepad and a pen, making a list of pros and cons of working here vs working at the new company. I don't notice how much time has gone by when I see someone sit down in front of me causing me to look up, it's Abbi.

"Hey, stranger," she jokes and I smile. "Didn't you leave two hours ago?" she says, raising her right eyebrow. _Has it been two hours already?_

"Yeah, got a little lost in my thoughts, I guess. Miss Adams told me something today and I need to make a decision, and I honestly don't know what to do." I say and I look at her worried.

"Well, what did she say? Maybe I can help you with it, give you a different perspective on it."

"She offered me a job here at the magazine, I would be Fashion Assistant to Josh and the photo studio and I would have more responsibilities of course, but it's a really good offer."

"Oh my God Noah, that is awesome! What is the problem then?" She happily asks.

"Of course I would love to stay here with you, Josh, and everyone in a known environment, but I was also offered a job at a different company as a Social Media Manager Assistant. And they both look like amazing jobs but I don't know what to do." I say and blow some air. "I even made a pros and cons list," I say, showing her my notepad making sure I left anything about Miss Adams off the lists in case I showed someone else. She reads over the lists and nods and makes comments about certain points. She writes in things she asks me about and we look over the list.

We spend an hour or so just talking and joking around with each other before she gets a text and has to head home. We hug, say bye, and head home. She helped me with her knowledge on the fashion field, but I know the final decision is really up to me.

The weekend and almost all this week has happened without even a single Facetime or visit from Miss Adams, maybe she's giving me time to actually think over the offer and doesn't wanna weigh my decision. But, it's Friday, I'm horny as hell and she's been Miss Ice Queen all over again which it's quite inexplicable, after all our previous encounters.

Later that day, she sends me a message telling me I'm going to need to stay after work until a package arrives even though I had plans to go out with the guys. Really? On a Friday? _What the hell is with her this week? Does she know about the other offer? What would do for a little touch from her. Fuck, I'm so sexually frustrated right now._

My phone dings and it's Kyle.

Kyle: Are you on your way? We got a table.

Noah: Don't kill me but Ice Queen is making me stay late for some stupid package.😡

Kyle: Are you serious? Dude, forget the sex... You need to take that other job for sure.

Noah: I know. I'm seriously considering it. And believe me, this sucks.

Kyle: Can you come out after?

Noah: I don't know when the package is supposed to show up, so I have no idea when I'll be about to leave. I don't want you guys to be waiting all night for me and I never show up.

Kyle: tomorrow then?

Noah: I hope so. I'll let you know. 😪

It's past nine pm and the package hasn't arrived yet. I cannot be more pissed. I'm starting to groan when I hear the delivery guy approach from the elevator, so I sign it and grab the 'important package' and head over Miss Adams's apartment.

I arrive at Miss Adams house twenty minutes later after I stopped for food. I take a deep breath and get out of the car, grabbing the package, my phone as I ring her doorbell and wait. The door opens a minute later and Miss Adams is wearing her glasses paired with an oversize maroon t-shirt that says on Cloud Wine and some black loose fitting sweats that are sitting on her hips, _Control yourself Noah, you're mad at her._

She looks at me surprised, "What are you doing here?"

I hold up her package and say sarcastically, "Special delivery."

She moves away from the door and allows me inside, but I hand her the package and turn to leave when she starts in a more angry tone, "In a rush to get to your date?"

I turn and look at her with my eyes wide open and confused as I enter her apartment. "What date?" She scoffs at me and rolls her eyes. _I'm not getting any of this. She's so hard to read and I'm super pissed right now_. "You know what? I'm sick of your hot and cold. One day you can't get enough of me or my cock then the next day you don't want nothing to do with me. I get that we work together and you have to act so no one notices it, but this? You would think since we been fucking on the regular for months, you would have everything figured out by now. But I guess not," I say, raising my arms.

She just stands there looking at me, not saying anything, then she turns and goes into the living room, drops the package on the couch, and grabs her phone looking at me. "I wouldn't have to be cold to the 'guy I've been fucking on the regular' as you put it, if he wasn't flirting with other girls."

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't been flirting with any girls, the only girls I talk to are you and..." I stop talking when I realized she's talking about Abbi.

"And who, Noah?" She says angrily.

"...and Abbi. I only talk to you and Abbi. Are you saying that you're jealous cause I was talking to her the other day after work? Are you spying on me?"

"No," she says and crosses her arms with the phone in her hand.

"Then why do you have your phone? Did you take a photo of us in Starbucks or when I was talking to her at work?" I move towards her a little and cross my arms mocking her.

"I didn't have to actually take a pic, she posted one of you _**together**_ ," she holds her phone up and shows me the photo.

I look at her and smile, shaking my head in denial, "Are you jealous of me for standing next to Abbi?"

"No," she says, even more angry and now clearly ashamed, taking the phone back from me.

"Yes, you...," I stop talking for a minute when I realize _why_ she's jealous. I laugh a little and lick my lips. "You're jealous because she's standing next to me..." I can't finish because she interrupts me.

"I'm not jealous about the fact that she's standing next to you, it's because she's touching **_you_** and **_my_** suspenders."

I unbutton my jacket and move it away from my body to show her my suspenders. I look up at her and I see her biting her lip, "Are you jealous of **_these_** being touched?' I run my fingers over them and look at her, "Or because she could be touching **_this_**?" I rub my hand down to my cock and rub it through my dress pants. I moan and lick my lips, I slip off my jacket and snap the left suspender and snap it back, groaning loudly. I look at her biting her lip hard, I see her hand move to her breast and I shake my head no.

I quickly survey the room and see a table behind her, I start advancing forwards and she starts backing up and she pumps into the table so I stand in front of her and put my hands on her hips and place her on the top of the table. I press her body back on the table so she's laying down with her legs dangling off the edge of it. I quickly pull off her sweats and underwear, she's laying there exposed and I quickly kick off my shoes and pull down my pants and briefs, I pull her towards me so her pussy and ass are hanging off the table. I stroke myself quickly before I slam into her giving her no warning. I keep slamming into her hot core when she moans loudly, "Noah!" I groan in a reply and continue to slam into her over and over. I reach up and slip my hand under her top and start massaging her breast over her bra, she cries out in pleasure. She tries to sit up and pull it off but can't get it off, I help her pull it off revealing a very lacy see-thru black bra. I move both of my hands up to her breasts and start massaging them, I pinch them between my fingers causing her to arch her back. I unclasp her bra and open it pulling away the cups from her breasts, I lean over her and start sucking and biting on her nipples. She rubs her hands over my head as I moan in pleasure. I bite on her left nipple and pull away with it between my teeth a little making her whine loudly. I lean back up and grab her hips and start thrusting hard and fast into her wet pussy over and over. I can feel her walls start to contract around me, "You wanna cum, don't you?"

"Yes Noah. Please. Make me cum."

"I don't think you deserve to cum. I think I should make you wait."

"Please Noah. Let me cum on your thick, long, juicy cock," she begs. _Fuck, I love when she begs_.

I take one of my hands off her hips and start rubbing my thumb over her clit provoking her to almost scream. "You like that, don't you Miss Adams. You love when I use my fingers on you. You love it even more when I use my **_very_** playful tongue on you."

I pull my thumb away and she begins to whine. I grip her hips even harder than before and slam into her over and over until she screams my name and cums all over me and down her thighs. She clenches her walls around me harder than she has ever, "Miss Adams!" I cum hard and deep into her over and over.

I slowly pull out when her walls release their strong hold on me, I lean down on my knees and start licking her juices up, I tease her clit and she groans loudly.

"Fuck I," she pants loudly, "a second."

I laugh a little and lick it again just to tease her and she almost clenches her thighs around me but I move before she can. I move away from her and pull my briefs and pants back up and look at Miss Adams still on display on the table. I slip her undies back on her body and clasp her bra back together as I help her up off the table. I carry her up to her bedroom, gently lay her on the bed and cover her up. I head back downstairs for the rest of her clothes, her phone, and the mystery package.

I go out to her balcony off of her bedroom with bottled water and sit down in one of her chairs out there and take in her beautiful view. She lives at the penthouse. I don't know how long I'm out there when I hear movement behind me and see Miss Adams standing in the doorway in her undies and bra. She smirks and walks over to me and sits down on my lap, facing me, she kisses my neck and I wrap my arm around her waist. "Did I make my point clear about your ...'worries'?' I joke and she shakes her head at me.

"Mm...you kinda did, but I still have my doubts," she says playfully with an innocent look placing her index finger at her bottom lip in a pout. I place my both hands on her waist. "But I got to admit this determined Noah got me hotter than ever." _I could repeat this if she is going to cum that hard..._

"Really? You don't like innocent Intern anymore?" I say, making my cutest face at her, batting my eyelashes.

"I **_do_** like the naive Mr. Intern, but this new bossy one is something I could get used to experience...more often," she says, placing her hands at my chest and abs.

"Oh yeah? How often, boss? Like 30 minutes later, often?" I asked, frowning and lowering my raspy voice, just the way she can't resist. She nods biting her lower lip. I move quickly, setting free her breasts that are now enjoying my tongue, moving fast, up, then down, giving her pleasure from her nipples to her collar bone. She's now moving on my bulge making it harder with every moan she makes. I enjoy tasting her nipples for a while because I know how wet she gets from this. And I need her wet, so wet.

"Don't stop with that tongue Noah, please," she moans.

_Who does she think she is? She's not in charge of this fuck_. I grab her by the waist and take her to the edge of her balcony, facing the view. She wants to turn around and grab me, but I turn around her again. "Don't you dare to move Miss Adams," I say as I pull down her undies and get rid of my pants and briefs too. _She's the submissive now, in her own apartment_. I position myself behind her grabbing her stomach with my right hand and her nipples with my left hand. "Are you enjoying the **view** ,boss?" I said, tempting her with my hard cock at her folds as I move my hips.

She reacts, spreading her legs even more and rubbing her ass on me. "Yes, I'm enjoying it. It feels so hard, wet and hot," she says grabbing my left hand fingers and sucking them into her mouth, just the way she did with my cock at her desk.

I groan remembering this and thrust her so deep into her core without a warning. I slip my right hand to her clit and start rubbing it in circles.

She moans so loud that I'm sure even the concierge heard her. "Fuck Noah, I can feel all your hard cock inside me. More...," she begs.

_Oh how I love when she begs._ I grab her breasts with my hands now as I fast my thrusts, moving me in circles. _I love to fuck her like this, I have all her body to myself and we're out in the open. This is so hot._ I keep moving my hips harder into her for some minutes, as she keeps moaning intensely. I suddenly pull out, turning her around fast. "I don't want you to miss this view while I fuck you," I said, lifting her to my waist as I walked with her to the balcony window, I press her hard against it. She's wrapping her legs around me and starts moaning, moving her hips, begging for me to thrust her again. I began to taste her nipples again, with the tip of my tongue hard, up and down. She's moaning louder and moving at my waist. _I can feel how wet she is. FUCK_. I could suck at her nipples all night but I need to be tasting that pussy again.

I move her up, placing her legs on my shoulders as I begin to go down with my tongue through her stomach, caressing her thighs, until I reach her mound. I go deep on her with my tongue, moving it in circles, tasting her wetness. She screams at my moves, grabbing my head. _I want her to cum with only my tongue now, I want her to screams my name to all of her neighbors._ I keep licking her, pulling out my tongue as I move it up and down her folds, while I stick two fingers inside her core.

"OMG, your fingers are so long...," she says moving her hips to me.

"Oh yeah? How about now Miss Adams?" I said sticking a third finger inside her, making her scream.

"I'm cumming Noah....ahhhh....Please, don't stop." She groans louder than before turning me on even more. I keep tasting her as she cums hard in my mouth, shivering and moaning. I slowly lower her legs down from my shoulders, looking at me naked, still with a hard on, she licks her lips and motions me to her couch she has out there where she kneels and begins to taste me just like she did at her office. "I would suck this hard...long...cock for hours and never get tired, it's just so thick and yummy..." she says, licking her lips before she swallows almost half of it from just one move. _I need to resist not cumming on her face right now._

"It's all yours, do whatever you want with it," I say, enjoying her tongue that continues blowing me until I cum hard all over her, which she **not shockingly** loved.

**_Miss Adams POV_ **

I head downstairs in Noah's dress shirt and my undies when I hear the doorbell ring, we ordered Postmates for breakfast. _God, I'm starving after our all night sex._ The doorbell rings again and I say, "Coming."

I open the door and my eyes go wide when I see who is behind the door. Josh and Elle. _Fuck! Noah please don't say anything or we're both screwed and not the good way_. "H-hey guys. What are you doing here?" I let them in the foyer.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Elle asks as she turns around and looks at me.

"Why do I need to be dressed? It's only 10 and it's my day off," I say and cross my arms at my chest.

"You told me we were going to get brunch today. I'm here to pick you up. And Josh said he needed to drop something off. Right, Josh?" Elle says and looks at Josh.

"Yeah, it's the mock up book for the magazine, you said you wanted to see it as soon as it was done," he hands it to me and I place it on the living room table and walk back over to them.

"I totally forgot about brunch, babe. Sorry, can I take a rain check? I need to look over the magazine so I can send it into the publishers." I say and bite my lip.

"Yeah I guess. Josh you wanna go?" Elle says and looks from me to Josh when the one thing I didn't want to happen happens.

"Miss Adams, get your sexy ass back in bed. I don't need any Postmates. I'm hungry for you and your sweet, sweet pussy," Noah yells from my bed. _Fuck_.

I pretend I don't hear him and look at Elle and Josh and say, "So are you going out to brunch with Elle, Josh?"

Josh is shockingly pleased, and looks at me with his mouth open and his hand on his chest. Then he smirks at me, "Is that our sexy **_intern_** who is begging you to come back to bed?" I shrugged. He just laughs and continues to shake his head at me.

"Wait, intern? What intern? The only intern I know is Noah," Elle looks at me then at Josh. Confused as hell. "Wait, Noah isn't gay?"

Josh starts laughing more and I bite my lip. "Noah is the farthest from gay, Elle. Why would you ever think that, woman? Have you actually **_seen_** the man? He is the definition of yummy. _Oh yes he is. He really is._

"I assumed since he's into fashion and wants to be in the world of it," she says and looks at me. "Noah? Seriously?" Elle says and laughs a little.

I look at Josh, who is still laughing but quieter, "Lemme hear it. I know you're dying to say something," I say and he laughs again.

"Well I know he's gotta be great in bed, if he's at your house and begging for you to come back to bed. My question is..." Josh thinks for a minute and then says, "how long?"

"How long what?" I question and he laughs.

"I would love to know how big he is but I'll leave that for when you're drunk, how long have you two been getting it on? Since his birthday, Kenz?" Josh says and Elle still can't believe it.

I lick my lips and start walking towards the door, "I think that's enough of my interrogation for now, I have a very hungry man upstairs, and if I don't return to him with some food," _Meaning my pussy,_ "he may make his way downstairs."

"Oh I wouldn't mind seeing that **_at all_**." Josh starts walking towards the stairs and I grab the back of his shirt, "Don't you dare." Josh gasps and looks at me, shocked.

"Come on Josh, let Kenz and Noah have their playtime. We can interrogate her later tonight, well if she's not busy, with her **_intern_**.

Josh walks back towards Elle and the front door, I open the door for them when I see the Postmates driver walking up. _Thank God_. They leave and I get the order from the driver and head back inside and upstairs.

I walk in and see Noah naked in my bed, already hard, holding my other Noah and he smirks, "Wanna compare Miss Adams?"


	15. Fifteen

I'm sitting at my desk, drinking my black coffee and looking at my Pros and Cons list about job offers. And there's a point that I didn't show to Abbi that day at Starbucks. "Pros: I could see, _And fuck_ , Miss Adams sexy ass on a daily basis. Cons: I could be distracted by this and I really need to focus on my career." This **_important_** point is haunting my days since I got to make a decision this Friday.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I see Abbi standing in front of me waving a hand near to my face. "Earth to Noah, are you here?,"she says laughing a little.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was distracted thinking about job offers." _I said that with a pity look?_

"I was about to ask you about that. Have you made your decision? Are you staying with us?," she says in a trusting and hopeful way.

"I need to decide by Friday and still have no fucking idea." I said, shrugging at Abbi when I see Miss Adams coming back from the editing office. She glared at me gesturing "I got my eyes on you," as she laughed entering her office. I kinda laugh at this which Abbi **_luckily_** doesn't have a clue. My phone dings as Abbi heads back to her desk.

Miss Adams: not kidding.

Noah: you're impossible.

Miss Adams: were you posing for her Instagram again?

Noah: Don't make me come in there and shut you up with my mouth or cock...👅

Miss Adams: Mmmmm so hot Mr. Intern....Maybe I need to be punished 😇

I'm starting to get hard when I see Josh approaching my desk, he winks at me in a whole new Josh way. _That's odd_. "Hello Noah, so how was Saturday's morning Postmates?" _Wait, WHAT?!_ I mumble nonsense, looking confused as fuck to him. "Oh c'mon boy, you can trust me. And Kenzie deserves a good **_hot_** guy like you. I'd say you both complement each other," he says excited at the revelation. I just look at him, blinking, while my phone keeps dinging with Miss Adams messages:

Miss Adams: I do need to be punished with your big cock.  
Miss Adams: I'm waiting for my bossy intern to come here and punish me.  
Miss Adams: Are you trying to make me even more wet that I'm right now, begging you to come and fuck me?  
Miss Adams: Because it's working...

"How....how do you know Josh? Did Miss Adams tell you?," I say trying to 'cover' my hard-on over Miss Adams messages with the Marketing folder.

"I had a Saturday morning revelation at Kenzie's home. The woman couldn't stop smiling when she opened the door. Man, you have superpowers, let me tell you that. I mean, I wish to get to know all the dirty little secrets, but I'll contain myself, for now," says Josh blowing a kiss into the air while he disappears to the elevator. _What the fuck!._

Josh knowing is a huge **_con_** on my list. I can't stay here. It won't be long until the entire office finds out about me fucking Miss Adams. And I don't want to be known as 'the fuck boy'. _She can still fuck my brains out, but this is my career we're talking about and I've worked really hard here._

My phone is now full of "?'s" from Miss Adams. Her last text:

Miss Adams: I don't know what game you are playing Mr. Intern but sadly I'll have to enjoy your punishment later, because my 4pm Zoom meeting with Chicago is about to begin.

Marketing folder isn't needed anymore, after all. _It sucks. Life sucks. But that punishment is coming sooner than she thinks._

Josh keeps winking and smirking at me more as the day goes on. I go down to get our regulars from Starbucks when I see Elle walking in the building, she sees me and walks over.

"Hey Noah. How's internship life?" She says when she is close enough to me.

"Hey Elle, whatcha doing here? It's not Friday," I say and walk over to grab my order. I grab them and walk back to her.

"Oh you know just coming to see if my best friend is free for dinner tonight or if she has other...'plans,'" she says air quoting looking at me from head to toes. _Oh, perfect. She knows too. Of course she knows, she's boss's bf. Either way, fuck. Another con to my list.._

"I believe she is...free, though she does have a meeting at four today," I say smiling innocently, pressing the elevator button to head back upstairs.

"Are you able to move that back any? Or do **_you_** need to have it then?"

"The meeting is with someone in the company, not **_me_** , so I can't," I say shrugging as the doors of the elevator open and I walk off. Elle follows behind me and I knock on Miss Adams' door.

"Come in."

I open the door and walk in, I set her drink down then look back and don't see Elle. "Elle is here too but I don't know where she went."

"Okay thanks Noah. Can you get a hold of the FLAUNT CEO for me? I need to go over something with them, if he is free around two tomorrow I can make myself available."

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything else I can do for you today?" I ask in my raspy voice as I walk around her desk and stand next to her. She looks at me and licks her lips.

"Make sure you have your phone fully charged tonight. I will have a lot of things to discuss with you," she says and rubs her hands over my crotch slightly and looks at it, "Oh and with you too Noah...." She rubs my crotch a little more looking at me now until we hear Elle and Josh's voices coming closer, so she drops her hand and I quickly sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and pull out my notepad, putting it on of course on my recently awake crotch.

"Okay, Miss Adams I will get right on that and email with the results," I say as Josh and Elle enter the room. I get up from the chair discreetly and walk over to the door as Elle and Josh sit down in the chairs and I close the door behind me.

"You can't even control yourself, Kenzie. Don't think I didn't see you touching him," Josh says and I roll my eyes behind the door and laugh a little.

I sit down at my desk and start working on the one thing Miss Adams told me to work on. I set up a meeting for the CEO of FLAUNT, I wonder what she has to discuss with him. _Does she know I got an offer with them? Get over yourself Noah. You're not the center of her world. This is work_. I update her iCalendar with the meeting and close down my computer and head home for the night.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I have to make my decision by Friday, it's Wednesday and I'm still torn. I'm eating my lunch sandwich alone at our break room when I see Josh approach me. "Hi Noah, is this seat taken?"

"It is by you now, be my guest Josh," I say pointing at the chair in front of me.

"How's everything going in that head of yours? I know that you're on the verge of making an important decision," he says while eating his sushi.

"Yes, I am. I don't know Josh, I'm usually very secure, making decisions, it's a part of my life that has never required this amount of time. But now, the struggle is real," I say, leaving my sandwich aside.

"I know it is not my business but if part of that struggle is your current **_situation_** with Kenzie, boy, don't let that stop you. I'm friends with her and I consider myself close to you, so I'll tell you something that I hope you don't mind. As my beloved mother once told me 'don't ever mix business with pleasure," he says, pointing at me with his chopsticks.

"I appreciate the advice, thanks. Can I trust you Josh?" _I will not talk about Miss Adams with Josh yet. It's too soon._

"Lips are sealed, kid. Hit me."

"I'm struggling with another job offer. It's very tempting and to be honest I think I'm kinda unqualified for the position," I say, exhaling real hard.

"Don't you ever say that kid! I've seen how you worked your **_fine_** ass off since the first day you arrived at this magazine. If you applied for the job you surely would be able to make it and make it good." says Josh with a convincing tone. "Now, if I may, tell me which company is trying to steal you from us?"

"FLAUNT." I say looking straight at him.

"Holy crap. Are you serious Noah? FLAUNT?" he says shocked rising up a hand to the air.

"Yes. They offered me the position of Social Media Manager Assistant. I also have to make my decision this next Monday. I even made a pros and cons list to help me decide but it's really hard."

"I'm gonna stop you right there boy. As much as I love working at Spotlight, you can't compare both job offers, Spotlight, FLAUNT, hello! Don't tell anyone here, but it's true." he says looking at his back to check if anyone heard him. "If you want I can give you the number of a friend of mine that works as an Assistant editor in FLAUNT. I can update him about your situation. His name is David Clarke. You can call him and check his experience working there, maybe it can help you to decide. It's up to you."

"Thanks so much Josh. Sure, text me his number."

"It's what every friend would do. For me it's pretty clear, but I sense there's something else that prevents you from making that decision. But that's your personal life, kiddo. Don't forget this 'do always the best for your career'," he says standing up and winking at me as he leaves the break room. He's right, there's something else, and that something else is someone whose office is in front of mine.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It's Thursday night and Miss Adams is on her way over for a little fun and I'm so distracted, I don't even know if I want sex tonight. _Who are you Noah?_ I've talked to Kyle more about the decision and he also said I should go with what could help my career more and he did make a good point. What happens when Miss Adams or I find someone else? That would be a weird place to work and I don't want that for my future. _Focus on the head you have in your skull Noah_.

I'm still thinking when I hear a soft knock twenty minutes later, I open the door and I see Miss Adams in a black trench coat and a ponytail. She looks at me from above her sexy glasses and I bite my lip as I invite her in. _Damn, what a goddess. She knows how to bring me back to reality this quick?_ She walks the sexiest way I've ever seen in her high red stilettos. I see her sitting down at my couch, while she takes out a notebook and a pencil from her purse. I tried to offer her something to drink but she shushed me and asked me to take a seat in front of her in my chair near the couch. I see her now put a name tag on the chest of her coat that says "Dr. Adams" and I smile-smirk at her, closing my eyes briefly. "I've known that you are experiencing some career decision issues, right Noah?" she says facing me all serious in her sexy outfit.

"Yes, Doctor Adams. I've been trying to reach you these past days but your secretary told me you've been in an important seminar. I need to make a decision soon, my internship is about to finish and I have to decide if I take the job that I have been offered," I say, making a sad face that plays along with her game but also it has a lot of truth.

"I see Noah. It's a very difficult scenario for you. Especially with that boss of yours, is she still giving you a hard time?" She asks looking at me intensely and taking notes as she does it.

"As a matter of fact Doctor, she is...she is keeping me hard all day long, I don't know what to do anymore. Can you give me some advice? I mean look at me right now," I say in my sad concern voice pointing to my crotch, that is more alive than ever for her naughty psychiatrist game.

"Oh, I'm aware of that, but I can't see clearly, let me take a better look at that,'' she says, leaving her notepad on the couch as she stands up and comes closer to me.

"See? It's so hard all the time...," I pout at her with innocent eyes.

"It is indeed hard Noah, but I think I have a treatment for that." _She has me on fire for her already_.

"Do you Doctor Adams?," I say with hopeful eyes now.

"Yes I do, right here," she says as she sits over my awakened crotch while she whispers in my ear. "I can feel it is very, very hard Noah, but I think that with this treatment you'll be better soon," she says unwrapping her trench coat to reveal her naked body over me. _I want to fuck her brains out now._

I moan as she starts moving over my crotch. "Mmm...Doctor I think this treatment is not working. I'm harder now than before," I say as I push her up with my crotch just to make her feel it even more. I grab her coat and I toss it on the floor. Now she's beautifully naked over me.

"It is not? I think I know why. It's because you still have your pants on. Let me continue with this treatment," she says standing up and unzipping my pants as she releases the object of the treatment from my briefs, which is impatiently hard for her. "It is a hard case, I've never seen anything this hard and thick," she says as she positions herself above me with her eyes closed grabbing my shoulders, while she begins to slide onto my cock. I let her move and feel me because just to look at her naked with her ponytail and still on her 'Doctor" glasses, has me on fire.

"I'm loving this treatment already, Doctor, but I think it is a bedroom recommend." I said, grabbing her firmly and taking her to my bed while I fuck her for the next hours, forgetting about any of all decisions I need to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter till this issue is over.  
> We are currently writing issue 2 for this, is there anything you would like to see with Noah and Kenzie or any of the characters just let us know in a comment or message.


	16. Sixteen

Today is the big day and I think I've made the best decision. I've listened to what everyone has said _included my bigger head..._ and at three, I'm going to go tell Miss Adams my answer and I'm nervous as hell. I get our Starbucks and I set it up like I normally do. I take a minute and sit down in her chair and look around the room as I remember everything that has happened in this room.

Our awkward as hell interview that wasn't an interview. Me getting hard so many times over her before we even started anything. The night out outfit, me helping her with her files and she unzipping mine later. _I will never forget that._ Josh almost catching us several times. And our many door sessions, those were always the best _. How is it that as I remembered this, I can actually hear an emotional flashback tune, even when I see myself hard?_

I look up at the door and see Miss Adams walk in the room and she smiles at me. "Hello Noah. Are you the boss today?" She smirks at me and sits down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. 

"Yes, I am Miss Adams but that sadly is going to have to wait till **_after_** work," I say and she pouts at me then moves her skirt up and shows off her very lacy underwear and I bite my lip. _Fuck she knows how to turn me on so well. "_ You're not playing fair, Miss Adams. Anyone could walk in right now and ruin our fun. You don't want that, do you?"

She shakes her head and lowers her skirt down then stands up. She walks over to me at her desk and moves me back in the chair and sits down in front of me on the desk. She slowly pulls up her skirt again to give me a closer view where no one can see what she's doing. _She is so evil_. I draw a little smile on my face while I shake my head.

"You're just asking for me to punish you, aren't you Miss Adams?" I say and look at her in the eyes then back down to her lacy underwear. "You're so wet for me already, aren't you? _So, so, so wet._ "Do you want me to touch you?" I ask her and look up at her and she bites her lip and nods. "With my fingers? With my tongue? With my thick cock? Or your not so thick and juicy toy you have hidden in your desk?" I scoot closer to her and place my hand on her thigh. She bites her lip and I start moving my hand closer to her lacy underwear, feeling her hot skin as I get to where my middle finger can almost touch her very wet underwear, there's a throat clearing from the door and I don't have to even look to know who it is. It's Josh. I clear my throat too and remove my hand from her thigh and I move away from her and she gracefully gets off the desk and pulls her skirt back down and turns around to look at Josh.

"What?" She says **_very_** annoyed.

Josh walks in and closes the door, "I'm going to ignore the tone because of reasons, but your new interns are here and ready to be interviewed. _She's interviewing already? Damn_.

"Give me fifteen," she says and looks at me and licks her lips. _Fuck I'm going to miss being her intern._

"No can do boss lady. You only have two hours then you need to come down to the studio and decide on the new photos, then you have a meeting with the Graphic Design team about the new website redesign, then **_maybe_** you can enjoy your **_intern_** but only after he gives you his decision," Josh says and walks over behind the desk, pats my shoulders and pulls me out of the chair and walks me out and to my desk.

"Hope you make the right decision, kid." I look at him and pout, "Yes, you're cute but no. You have a lot of work to do too and we have to interview a lot of new interns"

I groan at him and turn my computer on and start working when he walks away and comes back with the first interviewee. This goes on for an hour before my phone ding and I look at it as I bite my lip. _Oh Miss Adams, what are you doing?_ I open the message and instantly scoot closer to my desk, hiding my slowly hardening cock.

Miss Adams:

  
Miss Adams: I need my intern.

I unintentionally groan as Josh walks by with an interviewee and my eyes go wide. "M-my leg fell asleep." I say moving my leg pretending I'm in pain and Josh just shakes his head at me and they disappear into Miss Adams' office.

Noah: Don't make me come in there between your next interview and shut you up   
Noah: or maybe I should come in there during your interview and show everyone what a very naughty girl you are and punish you with my tongue, fingers, and very hard cock.

The door opens and Josh and the interviewee leaves, my phone buzzes again but this time it's a voice message so I grab my headphones and slip them in my ears and listen. My eyes go wide and I can't believe what I'm hearing. Miss Adams is pleasuring herself between interviews moaning my name softly. _Fuck. She is so naughty_. I listen to the message again, feeling my hardening show up and see Josh and a male interviewee walking towards the office.

Noah: If that's you moaning right now, just wait until I make you groan later with my cock.

Josh knocks on the door and they walk in, about two minutes later they walk back out and the male looks sad.

Miss Adams: please come punish me, Mister Intern.  
Miss Adams: I've been a bad, bad girl  
Miss Adams: Voice Audio _Miss Adams cumming and moaning my name over and over begging me not to stop._

Noah: they won't satisfy you like I do.

Miss Adams: no, they won't.   
Miss Adams: 😔

Noah: don't pout I'll come play soon.

Miss Adams: Please. I need you inside me.

Josh comes back with the last interviewee, which is a girl and they head inside and leaves two minutes later, but this time she looks happy and Josh looks glad. I see Miss Adams walk out about ten minutes later to go down to her meetings. Luckily for me because I was failing trying to hide my boner.

I check the time it's 2:32pm, twenty-eight minutes till my meeting and decision with Miss Adams. I start to get nervous again and I take a deep breath, _You got this Noah. Breathe_. I continue working on some tasks Miss Adams told me to do yesterday when I see her coming back to her office. I try to focus on what I'm doing but I'm failing and getting more nervous. I head down to get the Starbucks order before I head into Miss Adams' office, I come back three minutes before the meeting. I knock on the door and walk in, I set her drink on her desk and I take my normal spot in one of the chairs, I sit my drink on the table next to the chair and look at Miss Adams.

"Well, Miss Adams, time's up. This decision has been very hard. _Oh lord, don't use that word Noah, not now..._ very **_difficult_** I meant," I said nervously staring at her very focus on my words. I drink a sip of coffee.

"I'm listening, Noah, don't be nervous," she says, leaning on her elbows at her desk, making eye contact with me the whole time, trying to convey tranquility.

"I have decided to turn down your offer to work here. But before you say anything, I need to be honest with you. I was offered a position as an Social Media Manager Assistant at FLAUNT and I accept it," I said as expected for her to be mad at this, but she's actually very calm now laying back in her chair, swinging it slowly. _She's not mad?_

"Wow, Noah, you never cease to amaze me." Miss Adams says with an unexpected kinda smile at her face and some sort of relief too. _She is happy? She's happy because I'm leaving? I was not expecting that._

"I studied pros and cons from both offers these two endless weeks, but despite all this work means to me, I finally decided what was best for my future. My career," I said, trying to look sincere and firm while I stare into her eyes looking for anger or sadness, but I sadly don't find any of those. _Didn't I mean anything to her? I was a fling?_

"Congratulations Noah! I have to say I was not wrong about you since the very beginning," she says all happy and excited and I'm more confused with every minute this goes by.

"Thanks?" I said, more confused than Josh every time he almost caught us.

"You are not disappointing me Mr. Intern, in fact, I'm super proud of you and I think you'll do an amazing job as an Social Media Manager Assistant at FLAUNT." _What the fuck?!._ I can't have my eyes more open. I don't have a clue on what's happening. She continues. "That's exactly what I said to Leo aka FLAUNT CEO a month ago, when he told me he was in the search for an Social Media Manager Assistant who he could trust with his life. That was more important for him than a big resume. So I recommend you. My loyal and efficient intern. **_My_** intern." She is looking at me expectantly waiting for me to speak, but I'm stunned. "C'mon say something Noah. Aren't you happy with your decision?"

I don't know what to think right now but I know for sure I'm not mad, I'm just stunned. _Was she so amazing to recommend me to the FLAUNT CEO to get an actual job? I cannot believe my luck with this woman. Seriously._

I finally recovered my ability to speak. "I'm beyond happy with my decision. And it was har....difficult, the most difficult I've ever made. But I'm especially happy with your trust in me. You didn't need to recommend me with FLAUNT. You're extraordinary, Mackenzie." I say, waiting for her to be surprised as I call her name for the first time. She is, but very pleased and happy. "And I need you to be prepared for later. I have a very special thank you note to deliver to you," I said, winking at her, very flirty in my lowest raspy voice.

"I cannot wait, Noah Centineo. My most **_qualified_** intern so far," she said, blowing me a flirty kiss into the air.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I'm heading towards Miss Adams apartment, later that evening, with a take out from that Indian food she likes it so much. She's not even expecting the surprise. She opens me with a sexy-classy tight black dress, that enhances her breasts. _And nipples. Damn_. I enter her apartment handing her the take out as I ask her to sit on her couch. _That glorious couch. If only the couch could talk..._

As I walk to her kitchen I bump into the table in which I unexpectedly fucked her on... _The furniture in this apartment is turning me on already. I'm that type of a guy?_ I grab some glasses and open a Moët & Chandon she has on an ice bucket. I walk over to her as I deliver the champagne glass to her hand. She says **_thanks_** as she anxiously waits for the thank you note I promised earlier. I take a sip of champagne and I put my glass on the table while I look at her intensely. "Are you ready for your thank you note, Miss Adams?" I said, making the sexiest voice I have. I grab my phone which I link to her audio system and 'Pony' by Ginuwine begins to fill her living room. She laughs loudly but waits for my little, _Well, not so little..._ surprise, biting her index finger suggestively. I begin to sexy dance for her, _Which I know it is not sexy because when I dance my moves are goofy as fuck. But damn, I love dancing_ , as I open my jacket and shirt at the same time to reveal what she has always lust on me...My suspenders, on my bare skin with a post-it on that says "THANK YOU" on my right side, and "MISS ADAMS" on my left side.

She laughs again but this time she answers me with a sexiest "You're welcome, Mr. Intern. **_My_** intern."

"There's one more note for you to find," I say as I look down my crotch, still dancing for her.

She approaches me, unzipping my pants where she finds the last post-it on my briefs and hard bulge that says "RESERVED FOR MISS ADAMS ONLY".

She laughs loudly and claps vigorously to encourage my _goofy-try to be-sexy-Magic-Mike dance_ that is only for her, for my dear and sexy boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is sadly the end of The Intern.** **We are** **currently being written is The Intern 2 so don't worry you'll get to see so much more of Noah and Kenzie's lives.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This is going to be a weekly updated story, every Friday.  
> Comments and kudos are amazing.


End file.
